Needed
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Suigetsu anticipated and feared the day Sasuke would confront his brother. What if Sasuke died? What if Sasuke no longer had a need for Team Hebi? Suigetsu wanted to be needed; he wanted to be loved. m/m SasuSui Will be lemons!
1. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

So I became quite upset about the lack of multi chapter or non crack fics about a SasuSui pairing. So I made my own so people just like me dont have to stay up till 1.30 am before a math for liberal arts test the next day writing one! Forgive me if it's not up to par, I'm quite tired and my eyes arent' focusing correctly 0.o

* * *

Needed

Chapter 1- He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

For the most part they walked in silence. Suigetsu was sipping on his bottle of water, Karin was staring at Sasuke thinking God knows what, and Juugo was looking for all sorts of random wild life to talk to. Sasuke didn't think much of it. He preferred it this way. Less talk means more effort being focused on getting to the next town; which for Sasuke meant getting closer to Itachi. "I'm tired! Can we take a break?" Suigetsu complained. Karin started yelling at him for being so lazy but Sasuke found a tree to sit under and sat down quietly. Juugo found a squirrel and started talking to it. Suigetsu smiled thankfully at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't repay the expression. He rested his head back on the tree and closed his eyes. Suigetsu slumped down in front of another tree defeated. Having to put up with Karin was complicated enough. How on earth was he supposed to tell Sasuke how he felt? Most of the scenarios in the water ninja's head always ended with Sasuke either killing him or punching him really, really, _really_ hard. Good thing he could just turn into water. Suigetsu sighed heavily and looked up at the clouds; it looked like it was going to rain soon.

"Karin, how far is it until we reach the next town?" Sasuke's emotionless voice asked. Sometimes Suigetsu would become jealous just because Sasuke's eyes were on someone other than him; he'd give anything to hold a conversation with Sasuke, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Sasuke wasn't the "chit-chat" type.

"If we stop taking breaks every fifteen minutes we'd be there by nightfall!" Karin said with acid in her voice. Sasuke's eyes flashed to Suigetsu. The water ninja looked away quickly. He wondered if Sasuke ever saw him as a burden instead of an asset. Sasuke nodded his head and then shut his eyes once more.

"Sasuke! This squirrel thinks he may have seen someone who fit's Itachi's description just yesterday heading in the same direction as we are!" Juugo said happily. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he immediately go to his feat. Suigetsu wanted to protest but he knew nothing would come of it. As tired as his body was and as much as it screamed out in protest, Suigetsu knew he had to keep moving on. He didn't want to burden Sasuke anymore than he already had. The four walked on mostly in silence. Sasuke's pace was a lot faster than before.

"Can you run?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu didn't realize he was talking to him. The pale haired boy was so deep in his thoughts that he could hardly hear anything.

"What?"

"Can you run? I want to get there as soon as possible, but I don't want you falling behind." Suigetsu wanted to smile. Sasuke was thinking about him.

"I can probably for a little while, but I won't last long."

"Karin, if Suigetsu starts to fall behind you're going to stay with him. Juugo and I will meet you in town." Karin looked like she wanted to protest but nodded her head anyway. Suigetsu's heart fell into his stomach. Sasuke didn't care at all about him. They all jumped into the branches of the trees and began running as if they were flying. Suigetsu followed as well but he could hardly keep up. He felt his body evaporating and his muscles burning. He couldn't keep this up for more than a few minutes. He had already pushed himself that day because he didn't want to get on Sasuke's nerves. Suigetsu missed one of the branches to land on and slammed his stomach into it. The boy didn't even have time to protect himself from it. He crashed hard into the tree and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered before going out cold was someone looking down at him; someone with onyx-colored eyes.

* * *

Suigetsu awoke lying on a bed roll with a cold rag on his head. His stomach ached horribly. The only light in the room was a candle that was currently in use by someone in the corner reading something. Suigetsu waited for his eyes to focus on the figure. "Sasuke?" Suigetsu croaked. Sasuke looked up and placed the paper he was holding down. "Why are you using a candle?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Suigetsu's heart fluttered. Sasuke was considerate of him after all. "How are you feeling? Juugo had to carry you the entire way here. We couldn't even wake you."

"I feel like I just got rolled over on by an elephant." Suigetsu looked around the room. The two of them were its only inhabitants. Suigetsu couldn't help but smile. "Can I ask you something?" Sasuke's eyes darted up to meet Suigetsu's purple ones.

"Maybe," he answered. Suigetsu let out a laugh only to grab his stomach in pain as it protested.

"Were you worried when I fell?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock for only half a second until his calm demeanor returned and he grunted (his way of laughing).

"I don't know. I guess I was more shocked that you didn't burst into water."

"I can't do that unless I make myself. I didn't even see that tree branch."

"Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow? People around here are saying that Itachi left only a few hours before we got here. I'd have gone ahead but Juugo protested. He said something along the lines of you needing me or something." Suigetsu blushed; he was quite glad the room only had that small candle for light or Sasuke would have seen the color in his cheeks. Suigetsu remembered that night when he had a few too many glasses of sake with Juugo and ended up telling him how much he "loved" Sasuke. The water ninja was quite glad Juugo hadn't told Sasuke about it.

"I'm sorry that I slowed you down. That seems to be the only thing I'm good for." Suigetsu looked away and out the window. Rain was pouring down outside.

"You have more uses than just slowing me down. You're good in battle, you freak people out, and you don't creep me out." Suigetsu smiled over at the raven haired boy.

"Was that your way of giving me a compliment?" Suigetsu tried to sit up but grimaced as pain surged in his abdomen. Sasuke didn't answer.

"You should get some rest. I'd like for us to leave tomorrow if you're able to. I got some medicine for you to take so the pain subsides. I'll leave it next to you." Sasuke reached into his yukata and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took one of the pills out and handed it to Suigetsu. He also handed the purple-eyed boy a glass of water. Sasuke took a moment to notice how innocent Suigetsu's face was. If it weren't for his shark teeth Sasuke wouldn't take him for the man he actually was. Sasuke shut his eyes and averted his head. He was not going to think about Suigetsu anymore!

Just as Sasuke was about to leave the room Suigetsu said, "Sasuke," the leaf ninja paused and looked just slightly over his shoulder. "I'll be better in the morning. I won't keep slowing you down anymore." Sasuke nodded and exited the room. Sasuke sighed heavily as he walked to the next room where his bed roll lay. He flipped on the lights and looked into a mirror. Did he look innocent to people too? Or did his eyes give away everything? Sasuke thought back on Suigetsu's bright purple eyes. The boy shook his head to get the vision out and tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to sleep.

"The sooner the better. After I kill Itachi everything will work out. I won't need to be near them anymore." He turned off the lights and nestled into his bed roll. Shutting his eyes only to have dreams of a certain shark toothed, purple eyed boy.

* * *

Suigetsu awoke to Karin throwing a water bottle at his head. He hated her. "Come on! Sasuke is outside waiting!"

"Didn't you say you were only going to come with us until you got to where you were going?" Suigetsu said rubbing his head. Karin's face got all red and she stormed out of the room. Suigetsu sat up and pain surged within his stomach. He wanted to lie back down and fall asleep but he didn't want to make Sasuke angry with him. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He felt dizzy and wanted to throw up, but he kept getting ready to leave. Sasuke was outside looking up at Suigetsu's window. He hoped that he was feeling better. Sasuke bit his lower lip as he thought about Suigetsu's stomach. _'No! I have to get over this!'_ Sasuke's face returned to its normal stoic expression. Juugo came out of the inn with Karin right behind him.

"Where's Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked. Damn it, why did he have to think about him again?

"He's still inside. I woke him up but he's so lazy I wouldn't be surprised he was still in bed!" Karin scoffed.

"Let's leave. He'll catch up." Juugo and Karin both became wide-eyed. Sasuke was always very patient with Suigetsu. Why did he suddenly change? Sasuke's stomach tightened and a lump formed in his throat. As much as he wanted to wait for the other ninja he couldn't. He wanted to forget about his feelings for him and move on with his life; he had other things to worry about!

Suigetsu finally finished throwing up in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and did his best to "run" out of the inn. Once he reached the outside he looked around but didn't see Sasuke, Karin or Juugo. He walked around the streets trying not to throw up again and find the other three. He remembered where they were going next but he was slightly taken aback. They had left without him. Suigetsu's stomach flipped and more vile spilled from his mouth. A single tear fell from his eyes as he thought about Sasuke. _'He…left me…'_

* * *

"Sasuke! It's nearly sunset and Suigetsu still hasn't caught up!" Juugo said as he kept turning around to see if the white-haired boy would be just barely in sight. Sasuke clenched his jaw and said nothing. He jumped into the trees and started running from branch to branch at full speed. Juugo and Karin were both surprised at his behavior; not that Karen really cared. She was with Sasuke and that was all that mattered to her. She was slightly relieved they left Suigetsu. Now she didn't have to deal with his constant complaining and bickering. "I'm worried about him! What if his stomach didn't heal all the way? He did run into that branch really hard," Juugo persisted. He felt that it was unfair to leave Suigetsu so far behind like this. Sasuke stopped and turned to Juugo.

"He knows where we're heading. He'll catch up."

"But Sasuke-" Juugo started to protest.

"If you're so worried about him then go back and get him! I'm not going to keep waiting around for him! I've allowed him to slack off too much! If we don't get to where we're going I'll kill all of you!" Karin's eyes widened in fear.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Juugo asked. Sasuke didn't answer. He just ran ahead. He didn't want to listen to them anymore.

* * *

Suigetsu couldn't walk any further. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. His stomach seared with pain. He had emptied his stomach completely until all that he could do was dry heave when his body started getting nauseous. He felt weak and tired. "I was a burden…" Suigetsu tried to get up but his limbs felt like spaghetti. He collapsed once again to the ground and just lay there. His eyes could barely see because it had become so dark. He was alone, scared, and extremely tired. He had no way of defending himself and no way of getting to sleep. A branch snapped making the water ninja close his eyes. This was it then. Sasuke didn't care at all and this was how it was going to end. "Suigetsu!" came a familiar voice. Suigetsu didn't even open his eyes. "Suigetsu, you're bleeding!" Suigetsu didn't care. He didn't even care if this person killed him. He was useless anyway.

"Do you have any idea how far back you've just now put us?" screamed a quite annoying voice. Suigetsu opened his eyes to see both Karin and Juugo. His eyes scanned everywhere but there was no sign of Sasuke.

"Sa- Where's Sasuke?" Suigetsu barely said above a whisper.

"We need to get you to a doctor," Juugo said.

"He kept going. We told him we were coming back to get you but he didn't respond. He just kept going," Karin said.

"Karin…you came back…for me?" Suigetsu decided he in fact was already dead. There was no way Karin would pass this chance up.

"Yeah well! Don't get used to it! I had something to do back this way anyways!" Karin crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Suigetsu smiled. He decided he was going to slightly, maybe a little bit be nicer to her. Juugo picked Suigetsu up very gently and held him bridal style in his arms.

"We need to get you to a doctor fast!" the orange haired ninja said. They took off into the trees heading towards the town Sasuke was supposed to be in…that is if he didn't decide going alone was a better idea. Suigetsu felt like his lungs were sucking in ice and his stomach was going to burst but he didn't mind. He was extremely happy that at least they came back for him, but at the same time he was extremely depressed. The one who mattered the most didn't come back.

* * *

As I said, more of an intro, the next one will have more plot and character development. Review? (Or Sasuke will kill you too!) : )


	2. Chill

So I lied...I didnt update yesterday BUT I had to work all day AND THEN! my friend wanted to go see Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (I slept though the enitre movie because I work at the movie theatre and we were SUPERSUPER busy) oh dear...anywho...I thank all those who have reviewed/favorited/author alerted me! : )))) ps I just want to say that half of this is edited and the other half is not. XD

* * *

Needed

Chill

They arrived at the hospital in the middle of the night. Suigetsu was seen fairly quickly. The doctor examined the extremely large bruise on his stomach. "Hold out your arms and breath in." Suigetsu did as he was told but couldn't breathe in very much. He started chocking and immediately put his hands back down. "As I thought. You cracked a few ribs. I'm going to have to perform surgery on you just to make sure you didn't rupture any of your organs."

"No!" Suigetsu protested. Juugo and Karin were in the room with him. They both looked at him with one eye brow raised. "It's just that…I'm already holding them up from getting back to our leader. I can't wait to have surgery."

"If you ruptured something you could die you know," the doctor warned.

"I know. Wouldn't I have died already?"

"No. A complete rupture of an organ is indeed quickly fatal, but if you have suffered from internal bleeding which your bruise suggests, you could slowly die over a few days. It would be better for me to operate on you." Suigetsu's purple eyes dulled. He was never going to see Sasuke again. He kept picturing Sasuke reading next to the candle and kept seeing his face when he said that he didn't want to wake him by accident. Tears started to build at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of them. It would be too shameful.

"Do you think Sasuke is here?" Suigetsu asked.

"I hope so," Karin responded.

"Can someone tell him that I need surgery? Also, tell him if he doesn't want to wait that it's okay. I'll be fine." Juugo's face held pity and remorse. He knew how Suigetsu felt about Sasuke. He could practically feel the pain radiate off the water ninja.

"I'll do it," Juugo answered. "Karin, you stay with Suigetsu until he's put under. Then you can come back to the inn. I'll wait for him to wake up." Karin nodded. Juugo left the room after giving Suigetsu a small smile of comfort. Juugo walked slowly away from the hospital and to the inn. What was Sasuke thinking? Didn't he go though all the trouble of collecting each member of Team Hebi for a reason? Why would he just leave one? His feet traveled faster than he had liked for them to because he was already in front of the inn. He asked politely if a boy with black spiky hair had checked in. The lady at the front desk said that he had. After explaining that he was part of his team and why Juugo arrived so late the lady finally told him the room number. Juugo knocked on the door and waited for Sasuke to answer.

"Who is it?" Sasuke's voice demanded.

"Juugo." The door slid open to reveal a puffy eyed Sasuke. Juugo's eyes widened. Sasuke quickly rubbed at his eyes.

"The rooms are dusty. My allergies are acting up," Sasuke defended. Juugo didn't question it.

"Suigetsu needs surgery. He cracked some ribs and the doctor is worried that he has internal bleeding." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Boy did Suigetsu love slowing him down. "He wanted me to tell you that if you want to keep moving that it'd be okay. He said he'll be fine alone." A twinge of guilt appeared in Sasuke's stomach. His eyes started to water up again. Why did this stupid water ninja have to cause him so much trouble! He just wanted to kill Itachi and move on with his life! He didn't want to fall in love! He didn't want to have a relationship! He just wanted to be alone.

"How long will it take for him to heal?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, probably a few days to a week." Sasuke looked away. It was too long. He couldn't risk losing that much time.

"You and Karin go on ahead. Keep using animals to track down Itachi. Once you find a really good lead send mail via a bird. We'll find you." Juugo was surprised by Sasuke's answer. "I'll stay at the hospital tonight. You and Karin get some rest." With that Sasuke left the room and began walking down the hall. Juugo smiled to himself. Maybe Sasuke shared the same feelings that Suigetsu had for him?

* * *

Karin was quite surprised to see Sasuke on her way to the inn. He didn't even speak to her. He passed her without a flick of his eyes in her direction. She didn't know whether to yell at him or to cry alone. She just kept walking. Juugo would explain the situation to her once she got to the inn. Sasuke went into the hospital and sat in the waiting room for what felt like eons. He was angry, worried, disappointed, nervous, and a whole bunch of other emotions he couldn't even begin to understand. He couldn't believe he had decided to stay here instead of following the lead on Itachi. He wished he hated Suigetsu. It would have made things so much easier. The raven-haired boy sat in the waiting room battling all his emotions. What would he say to Suigetsu when he woke up? How could he apologize for leaving him like that? Anger surged inside the teen. Why did he even have to apologize? Suigetsu was just getting in the way. If he had just…no…he couldn't think like that. It wasn't Suigetsu's fault. It was his own fault. Sasuke had pushed him to go on before the water ninja was properly rested. He made him start running. It was his fault. Sasuke laid his head back as best as he could in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and fell asleep.

--

"Excuse me," some asked as they gently shook Sasuke awake. The teen's eyes snapped open showing off his sharingan. The nurse backed away slightly frightened. "I just wanted to tell you that your friend's surgery was successful! His lungs are bruised but there is no internal bleeding!" She ran away from Sasuke as fast as she could. Sasuke stood up and walked into Suigetsu's room. The water ninja lay on the bed fast asleep. His torso was wrapped in bandages. Sasuke noticed how thin he was. Sasuke was bigger than he was! The raven-haired boy sat on the chair and looked at Suigetsu.

"You really screwed things up for me huh?" he said with a small grin on his face. "I guess this just means we're going to be spending a lot of time with each other."

* * *

Suigetsu woke the next morning to the sun crashing down on his face. He wanted to stand up to close the blinds but his torso was in so much pain. He looked around the room for an object to use to maybe close the blinds with when his eyes rested upon Sasuke's sleeping form. Suigetsu was confused at first, but then elated. Sasuke had chosen to stay and wait for him to heal! Did this mean he actually cared? Suigetsu was getting whip lash from all of Sasuke's erratic behavioral changes. Suigetsu coughed a bit and winced in pain as his stomach seared. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and looked around as his mind told him that he was in a hospital. "Could you close the blinds when you get a moment? The sun's beating down on my face." Sasuke was about to shout an insult when he looked over at what he thought was an angel. The light reflected off of Suigetsu's hair making it look like he had a halo and his skin was practically glowing from the rays. Sasuke stood up and closed the blinds with a look of disappointment as Suigetsu's angel-like appearance went away. Wait…wasn't that a good thing? Suigetsu was less tempting. _'Yeah right, he's still just as temping as ever,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Suigetsu yawned and attempted to stretch. His face cringed in pain. Sasuke stood back up quickly in case Suigetsu was having after effects from the surgery.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked innocently. Suigetsu's eyes widened at the soft voice Sasuke used. The Uchiha blushed and looked away. Suigetsu smiled and nodded. "Are you hungry? I'll see if the nurse can bring you something?" Sasuke hated how he sounded; he sounded so vulnerable. He also hated how he kept allowing these questions to flow freely from his mouth. He should have just sat there starting out the window thinking about Itachi.

"I'm actually thirsty, could you get me water?" Suigetsu pulled the covers tighter around him. The hospital was cold. He couldn't wait to get out of it.

"Sure." Sasuke stood up and exited the room. He walked with his eyes staring directly at his toes. Why did he have to find that guy attractive? It just made things way more complicated than it had to be. Why didn't he just allow Suigetsu to be on his own from now on? That would have solved his problem! Why did he go to the hospital? _'I was worried about him…'_ Sasuke purchased a bottle of water and an apple. He slowly ate the apple on the way back to Suigetsu's room. He dragged his feet thinking of ways to stop liking Suigetsu. _'The sooner I kill Itachi, the sooner I can be rid of Suigetsu.'_ Sasuke entered the room and gave the bottle of water to Suigetsu who drank the whole thing in less than a minute. "Do you need anymore? I can refill it at the water fountain." _'Stop being so nice to him!'_

"You don't have to be so guilty. If someone was slowing me down I'd have left them too," Suigetsu offered. His voice sounded displaced; broken. Sasuke stared at the other for a few moments.

"It's hard to explain why I left like that. Ita-"

"I know Itachi was so close and now you're going to have to catch up. I don't mind being left alone. I'll find my way somehow. Maybe I'll just go live in some town or something."

"You're not really the town-folk type. I don't see you staying anywhere more than you have to."

"Yeah, I'm really not," Suigetsu said while allowing himself to laugh lightly. He grabbed his stomach and winced in pain. Sasuke had the strangest urge to say something encouraging but suppressed it.

"Well I'm not leaving you. You're part of Team Hebi."

"For now," Suigetsu said softly. Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Don't play dumb. I know you're only with us because of Itachi. Once he's out of the way you're going to run away." Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't want to lie to Suigetsu but he also didn't want to say the truth. Silence answered the question Sasuke couldn't. "I want to leave. Can I be discharged?" Sasuke stood up and went to find a nurse.

* * *

Sasuke checked back into the inn and asked for one room with two bed rolls. He placed all of Suigetsu's medication on a small table and sighed. He felt awkward. He didn't exactly like taking care of people and he didn't exactly like feeling this way about Suigetsu. Suigetsu could barely walk so Sasuke had to help him up the stairs. Being so close to Suigetsu made Sasuke blush madly; He loved the way Suigetsu's body felt like a cool stream. Suigetsu couldn't help but occasionally steal quick glances of Sasuke's blushing face. He wanted to know what his lips felt like against his own. Sasuke lay Suigetsu down on the bed roll and walked over to the window. The sun was starting to be blocked by gray clouds again. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"A little."

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked as he started slipping his shoes back on.

"Something warm." Sasuke wanted to snap back about how "something warm" could be anything, but Sasuke decided he'd rather not see Suigetsu look sad. It only made him want him more.

"I'll go get us some oden to go," Sasuke answered and walked out the door quickly before Suigetsu could protest. Why did those big purple eyes have to be so seductive? Why did that that small and slender body have to be so inviting? Sasuke burned with anger and embarrassment. Rain started to pour from the clouds soaking Sasuke's yukata. He quickly ran into a shop and purchased two bowls of oden. He was glad that the soup was radiating warmth as he walked at a fast pace back to the inn because he was getting quite cold. He quickly ran inside the inn and up to the room where he and Suigetsu were staying in.

"You're soaking wet!" Suigetsu exclaimed. He honestly didn't mind how Sasuke's yukata clung to his chiseled body. Sasuke set down the food and immediately went into the bathroom with some extra clothes. He put on a black yukata with the Uchiha symbol on the back. When he came back out of the room Suigetsu was already eating his bowl of oden. "I know it's raining but it didn't look to be a downpour."

"Water is deceiving," Sasuke said softly as he sat down and started eating his oden. Suigetsu smiled at his remark; he wasn't just talking about the rain.

"Did I deceive you?" Suigetsu asked.

"I knew you were strong. It's your opponents that are the ones you deceive." Suigetsu smiled to himself. Sasuke cleared his throat. He didn't want to flatter Suigetsu anymore; it only made Sasuke's desire for him increase.

"You've never talked so much before," Suigetsu teased. Sasuke just shot him a look and didn't answer. "And here I thought we were bonding." Suigetsu sighed and lay back. "The pain medication is working. I feel a lot better than I did when I woke up today." Sasuke didn't answer. His black eyes just looked at Suigetsu. Why did he have to feel this way? If he had just stayed focused he would still be on his way to kill Itachi.

* * *

The days went by so slowly. Sasuke ached to spar with someone. He had become extremely bored. Suigetsu tried holding conversations with him but he didn't feel like talking. He was too afraid that if he got to know Suigetsu better that he'd only fall in love faster. Suigetsu had finally started walking around and acting more like himself. They decided that today would be the day where they'd finally get the hell out of this town. They checked out of the inn quickly and began their original trail. "Still no word from Karin or Juugo?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke shook his head. Suigetsu sighed and looked up at the sky. It was finally sunny out. "You've been really quiet the past few days. Is something bothering you?" Sasuke wanted to say that Suigetsu was what was bothering him but decided to say nothing. Suigetsu sighed and continued walking alongside Sasuke. "I hope we find them soon."

---

Night had come and the air became quite cold. Suigetsu's teeth were chattering. Sasuke tried his best to continue on but his feet had become numb. They needed to set up camp and start a fire. They found an area off the beaten track and set up a tent, their bed rolls and Sasuke started a fire using his fire jutsu. "You take the first watch. I'm going to bed." Suigetsu wanted to protest but decided that as long as the fire held out he'd be okay. Suigetsu didn't understand why Sasuke was being so cold to him. Was it because they had spent entirely too much time together doing absolutely nothing? Sasuke hadn't really spoken to him since the day after his surgery. Suigetsu concluded that maybe Sasuke had become irritated because Juugo and Karin hadn't made contact with them yet. The water ninja shivered and scooted closer to the fire. "Suigetsu?" Sasuke called. Suigetsu went over to the tent and looked at Sasuke's shivering body. "I'm freezing." Purple eyes scanned over Sasuke's pale, shivering form. He lay down directly next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke felt like ice.

"Don't freak out. I'm only doing this because you won't be able to sleep otherwise. God knows I don't want to have to deal with your extremely grouchy self just because you couldn't sleep." Sasuke smirked and settled into Suigetsu's arms. The warmth soothed his icy skin. One half of Sasuke wanted so desperately to shove Suigetsu away and tell him never to touch him again, but the half wanted Sasuke to turn around in Suigetsu's arms and kiss him as hard as he could. For now though, Sasuke closed his eyes and quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review please! : ) Thing's are going to start heating up from here : )))


	3. Face It, Embrace It

Holy crap that took forever! I am deeply sorry and promise the next one will not take as long! (It's gotten too good for me to do that again!) Also after you read this chapter I'm going to ask you a question at the bottom...please answer it :) Also there is an asterick (*) in a specific scene. If you are curious as to why that is there, it is there on purpose and will be explained at the end of the chapter in the A/N

P.s there is a bad word in this chapter...you have been warned *gasp* haha

* * *

Needed

Face it, Embrace it

Sasuke had woken first the following day. He realized he was still wrapped in Suigetsu's arms. He gently removed those small arms from around his body and got out of the tent. He looked around his surroundings. The sounds of a stream could be heard gurgling nearby. Sasuke walked though the trees and bushes until he found the stream. He stayed there long enough to catch two unsuspecting fish and returned back to camp. He started a fire and placed the two fish on a cooking apparatus he had made. Suigetsu woke up to the smell of roasted fish. He stretched and thought back to the previous night. He loved how Sasuke felt in his arms. The water ninja's body began to tingle so he decided to push the thought out of his mind for now. Suigetsu exited the tent and sat down next to the fire. "Morning!" he said happily. Sasuke nodded at him. "No word still?" He was trying desperately for Sasuke to talk to him.

"No and I don't know where they are so it's not like I can tell them to wait up anyway," Sasuke answered.

"You didn't really plan this out did you?" Suigetsu teased. Sasuke glared at him and picked up the stick that the fish were on.

"Eat," the Uchiha demanded. Suigetsu took the fish and bit into it. Why was he being so distant. Was he embarrassed about last night? Sasuke told him that he was cold! What else was Suigetsu supposed to do? Walk away saying, "It sucks to be you?"

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked softly. The raven-haired ninja looked over at him from across the fire. Sasuke instantly regretted looking at him. Suigetsu looked too vulnerable, too…inviting. "Have I done something wrong?" Sasuke didn't even try to hide the shock that was evident on his face. Suigetsu looked back at the fire with solemn eyes. Sasuke moved to sit next to Suigetsu. He kept mentally kicking himself in the ass, but he didn't want to keep hurting Suigetsu.

"No Suigetsu, you haven't done anything wrong. It's not your fault. It's mine." Suigetsu looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke sighed heavily. "You're…well…It's…" Sasuke didn't want to keep talking but he had completely dug himself into a hole. "Don't worry about it."

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha stood up and walked away from camp. He wouldn't turn around despite Suigetsu repeatedly calling his name. He couldn't' turn around. Why couldn't he stop this? He didn't want to be in love! Love just carried burdens. He didn't want to be burdened. He wanted to kill Itachi and disappear into the world. He wanted no ties to anyone. Bonds were too painful…Sasuke thought back to his days in Konoha with Naruto and Sakura. Yes…bonds were too painful. "Stop this!" Suigetsu said as he forcefully put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. How did he get in front of him? Sasuke cursed himself for not paying attention.

"Get. Off. Me." Sasuke voice held almost as much hatred as the boy held for his brother.

"Stop acting like this Sasuke! If you don't tell me what's going on how am I supposed to help you? We're supposed to be a team!"

"I don't want your help!" Sasuke spat. He aimed a kick into Suigetsu's just barely healed stomach. Blood splattered from Suigetsu's mouth. The water ninja's stomach seared in pain but he didn't allow Sasuke out of his sight. He jumped into the trees and came down in front of Sasuke.

"Stop being like this!" Sasuke tried to punch Suigetsu but his opponent turned into water each time a punch almost landed on him. Sasuke yelled in aggravation. "Sasuke just talk to me!"

"Get away from me! Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke inhaled deeply and out from his mouth burst a great giant ball of fire. Suigetsu only evaded it by an inch. His body was steaming from the heat it created though.

"Sasuke, don't be like this," Suigetsu said barely above a whisper, but Sasuke heard it. The ex-Leaf Ninja's eyes were filled with hatred. Suigetsu had to give all he had to keep from breaking down and crying. Sasuke took out his katana. Suigetsu's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was about to use Chidori Kouken on him! Suigetsu also knew too well that this attack worked better on water! Suigetsu didn't move as he saw Sasuke coming at him. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. If this would make Sasuke happy, then he'd allow it. The water ninja heard the chirping sounds of the Chidori coming at him, closer and closer. He felt the wind and Sasuke's panting breath. He felt the energy coming from Sasuke's katana as it was raided up into the air. He felt arms wrap around him and a head burrow itself in his chest. He felt the katana drop to the ground and the Chidori cease. He felt tears wet his shirt and hands grip his shoulders tighter. Suigetsu smiled and rest his own head on Sasuke's.

"Why didn't you move?" Sasuke's muffled voice asked. "I was going to kill you."

"I'd do anything for you Sasuke, even if that meant losing my life for you." The words penetrated into Sasuke's mind. He'd do anything? Even die? Sasuke wasn't used to this kind of loyalty or affection. He wanted to slap Suigetsu for being like this, but he just breathed a shaky sigh of relief. It felt good to know how Suigetsu felt, and it felt even better to be able to show the water ninja how he felt too.

* * *

They had been walking in a content silence for quite some time before a bird flew down and dropped a letter off into Sasuke's hands. He hastily opened the note and read its contents. Suigetsu watched as his companion's hands started shaking. "What does it say?"

"He circled back…towards Konoha." Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto…" Suigetsu barely heard Sasuke utter a sound.

"Who's Naruto?" Suigetsu asked.

"We were in a team together back in Konoha. He was always really loud and annoying. He's got the kyubi inside him. Last time I ran into Itachi in Konoha was because he was after Naruto. If he's gone back it must be for that! Come on!" Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hand and pulled him up into the trees. Suigetsu struggled to keep up with Sasuke but he seemed to manage with the help of Sasuke still holding onto his hand. He wanted to ask Sasuke if he even realized what he was doing, but he didn't want the other to stop holding his hand.

"You don't talk much about your days in the Leaf Village," Suigetsu said as they jumped though the trees.

"What's there to talk about? I hated it."

"You couldn't have hated it always," Suigetsu persisted.

"My goal has been to kill Itachi ever since he killed my clan. Konoha was only a source of power, and when I could no longer get stronger because of their "peaceful" ways, I left and joined Orochimaru. When he no longer could hold me back I took him into me and found you."

"So when I can no longer please you, you're going to kill me too?" Suigetsu sounded slightly hurt. Sasuke spun around and stopped in his tracks. He faced Suigetsu with a sorrowful look. Sasuke placed his hands on Suigetsu's face.

"I'm not with you for that."

"You picked me because I was strong, what is your goal with Juugo, Karin and me?"

"To help me get to Itachi. A lone ninja attracts attention. With you three around no one bothers me. And if they do, we get rid of them as a team."

"But you'll face Itachi alone…" Suigetsu looked away, even though his face was still in Sasuke's hands.

"I've existed for that day, no one is going to stop me from killing him."

"What if he does? He's strong Sasuke, sure as hell stronger than me."

"I'm ready for him. He won't defeat me. I promise you," Sasuke said. He gently placed one hand under Suigetsu's chin and forced the other ninja to look him in the eyes. "I promise I'll come back to you." Tears threatened to fall from Suigetsu's eyes. He hated this feeling of impending doom.

"Sasuke, stop teasing me and just fucking kiss me." Suigetsu didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to feel. Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against Suigetsu's. The water ninja's lips tingled as Sasuke gently brushed his lips, feather-light, against his. The raven-haired boy gently traced his tongue over Suigetsu's bottom lip before actually claiming the water ninja-s lips as his own. Suigetsu's arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke playfully allowed his tongue to explore Suigetsu's welcoming mouth. He pressed his body firmly against Suigetsu's, pushing the other ninja against the tree trunk. Sasuke rest his hands on Suigetsu's small hips as he continued to deepen their kiss. He didn't want to think about the future anymore either. Too many questions arose. Would he actually die like Suigetsu worried about? Would he really commit to staying with Suigetsu or would he disappear like he wanted? Suigetsu moaned softly as Sasuke traced light kisses down Suigetsu's neck and playfully bit his collarbone though his shirt. "Sa-" Suigetsu couldn't even think. Too many emotions were surging through his body, some he liked, some he very much loved, and some he hated. He hated feeling like Sasuke would leave him, of his own accord or by Itachi's hand. He hated the uncertainty he felt for Sasuke's promise. Part of him wanted to believe that Sasuke would come back to him, but the other just couldn't believe it. Sasuke was a loner from the start, what did Suigetsu have that Sasuke would always want? His mind instantly went into panic mode as he felt Sasuke's wandering hands moving under his shirt and up to his nipples. "Sasuke!" he gasped. The other ninja instantly pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry…I just…I wasn't thinking." Suigetsu smiled gently at those deep onyx eyes. Despite what he had previously thought, Sasuke didn't have blank, emotionless eyes; he had deep thoughtful eyes that were full of expression, one just had to know how to look into those eyes to see it.

"Want to keep going?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke nodded. His cheeks were flushed from excitement and a bit of embarrassment. Sasuke took off first when he didn't feel Suigetsu right behind him he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked. Suigetsu smirked and moved to catch up with Sasuke. He didn't stop at the branch Sasuke was on.

"I was just checking you out," Suigetsu said as he passed Sasuke. Sasuke allowed one chuckle to pass his lips before he continued after Suigetsu. Would he leave him? Or would he stay? Sasuke didn't honestly know and he really didn't want to think about it now.

* * *

Once they reached a small town next to a river, they decided to call it a day. They were extremely hungry and a little…uncomfortable from the events before. Suigetsu desperately wished for a cold shower. Every time he thought he had gotten it under control, he would picture Sasuke with his flushed cheeks and closed eyes licking and biting at his skin…didn't help his predicament. "I'm getting low on money, I wonder if they have any jobs for wandering ninja around here," Sasuke said as he checked his wallet.

"I've still got some we could use. You used yours on me before away when I was recovering. Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Sasuke actually allowed a smile to grace his beautiful features. It wasn't a large, teeth-exposing smile, but it was a smile. Suigetsu flashed a toothy smile and laced his fingers into Sasuke's. They walked around with each other until they found a restaurant that they liked.

"Welcome to Aoi House! A table for two?" the hostess asked. "Or do you have dates coming?" Sasuke's deadly expression made the girl shut up and she quickly scuttled to an available table. "Y-your server will be with you soon!" She practically ran away.

"She's not a ninja Sasuke, you don't have to intimidate her too," Suigetsu said as they settled into their seats across from each other.

"I don't like how she assumed that we weren't together."

"Are we together?" Suigetsu asked with a playful smile.

"You don't seem to be protesting at the notion."

"If I put up a fight what would you do?" Sasuke smirked and moved so his face was just inches from Suigetsu's.

"This," Sasuke traced his tongue over Suigetsu's lips and then calmly sat back into his seat. A waitress nearby dropped her dishes and blushed like mad. Girls with their dates were watching the two and blushing lightly. Suigetsu giggled.

"Okay, so we're together." A waitress came up to the pair holding two menus and silverware.

"Hello! My n-name is Miori and I'll be your sever tonight. C-can I start you with some drinks?" Blush had crept up her neck and settled itself on her pale cheeks. She wouldn't take her eyes off Sasuke. Suigetsu felt a sudden urge to kill her.

"I'll have an iced unsweetened tea." Sasuke said. His dark eyes locked with Suigetsu's.

"Of course I'll get right on it!"

"Excuse me miss," Sasuke said still not taking his eyes off Suigetsu. The waitress turned around and smiled at him. "You're forgetting my date." Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. After about fifteen "I'm so sorry's," she finally stopped freaking out so Suigetsu could tell her he just wanted a water.

"If she mysteriously went missing tonight, would you hold it against me?" Suigetsu grumbled as he slunk down in his seat.

"She's not worth your time. It's not like I've ever been into girls anway."

"Have you always been gay?" Suigetsu asked. He suddenly realized how very little he knew of Sasuke. He only knew the basics. His name, his village, that he was extremely powerful, and that he wanted to kill Itachi more than anything.

"No. I just didn't like people really. It wasn't until I met you that I actually noticed what I was." Suigetsu felt a whirl of elation surge though him. The waitress came back with their drinks and shakily placed then on the table.

"Are you ready for me to take your order?" she asked.

"No, come back in a few minutes," Sasuke said. He never once looked at her. He picked up his menu and started skimming though it. "Have you always known?" Suigetsu picked up his menu as well; he went looking for anything with soup involved. He preferred liquids over solids.

"I found out when I was a chuunin. I was on a mission and couldn't take my eyes off one of the ninjas in my team." Sasuke suddenly felt very jealous.

"What happened?" he asked not so much out of curiosity but out of confirmation that he needed to go kill a random ninja or not.

"Well, after we sort of expressed our feelings, he got himself blown up right in front of me. I didn't really date much after that."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said suppressing a smile. Good now he didn't need to go off and find this ninja.

"Don't be. I'm very much over him."

"I think I know what I want, have you decided yet?"

"Yep. I think I'll get the shrimp ramen." Sasuke immediately thought of a certain blonde with an unhealthy obsession with ramen which made him think of his brother and the general direction he was heading. "What are you getting?"

"Gyoza."

"That's it? Sasuke I've got enough money for you to eat whatever you want."

"If I ate too much now, I'd probably get sick. Going long periods of time without food and then suddenly gorging yourself isn't healthy. I'll be fine." Suigetsu let it slide hoping that he could convince Sasuke to share a dessert plate with him. Their waitress came back and they placed their orders.

"I don't like the way girls look at you," Suigetsu said as he looked around the room. "Half of them are even on dates!"

"I'm not looking back am I?" Suigetsu blushed in embarrassment. He needed to calm down. Sasuke had no interest in any of these girls, or Karin for that matter. Sasuke was only interested in him. Butterflies filled Suigetsu's stomach. He suddenly became almost too giddy to eat. He wanted to check into an inn and curl up with Sasuke…or continue where they had left off previously in the woods, either one. Sasuke noticed Suigetsu staring off into the distance.

"You're cute when you do that," he said. Suigetsu snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke!" Their waitress came back with their orders. They ate mostly in silence, except for when Sasuke thought of something to tease Suigetsu with. Suigetsu paid the bill and had to be convinced by Sasuke to leave a tip.* It was dark by the time they left the restaurant, and a little cold. Suigetsu wanted to pull Sasuke to him for warmth but he felt a little worried about onlookers. Homosexuality was actually quite tolerated in the ninja world because of the ratio of male to female ninja. There were two males to every one female, meaning that half the men in each village did not have a female companion; which then meant that about twenty five percent of them settled for a male companion. However this wasn't a ninja village. There were plenty of girls. Suigetsu knew that homosexuality wasn't as accepted outside of the ninja world and decided that it would be best not to get into any squabbles with the townsfolk; he didn't feel like killing someone unworthy of his time. They arrived at an inn and Suigetsu used the remainder of his money to pay for the night.

"I'll pay next time. But first I need to find work," Sasuke said as they went up to their room. After the door was closed, Suigetsu immediately pulled Sasuke into him.

"It was so hard keeping my hands off you as we were walking," he said; his tone husky and full of lust. Their lips crashed together in a heated battle for dominance. In Suigetsu's last but brief romance, he had been the dominant one. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Sasuke being more dominant, or him being dominant. Sasuke pushed Suigetsu down onto the bed roll. Suigetsu gave up. Sasuke won. He wrapped his legs around the other as they continued kissing heatedly. Sasuke suddenly pulled up and tucked his knees under his chin. Suigetsu shot up and looked at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"I've…I've never done this before. I'm…"

"Nervous?" Suigetsu finished his sentence for him. Sasuke nodded. "Well we don't have to now. I'm perfectly happy with lying beside you while we sleep."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Suigetsu smiled at the innocence in Sasuke's voice.

"Really." Suigetsu pulled Sasuke into his arms and allowed the boy to rest his head on his chest. Sasuke sighed heavily before closing his eyes. He felt safe in Suigetsu's arms. Would he leave? After all was said and done? Or would he stay? To feel safe in those arms?

* * *

* answered: In Japan it isn't a cultural norm to leave tips for servers. Since I'm from America where it is culturally accepted, I did it anyway :)

My question!: Should I change the rating to M and have lemons? Or should it be implied? If you don't pick I will on my own. :) Please review and don't forget to answer my question! I promise I'll get the next one up WAYY sooner than I did last time! Or you can have Sasuke hit me with Chidori :)


	4. Bet

YAY! Update! *parties* Anywho, I've got work from 6 to 10.30 pm tomorrow and before that I've got class. However I get out at like noon so hopefully I can squeeze out an update, if I don't Ill just make the next update a little longer. I usually do 6 pages in word and then count that as a chapter, this one however is I believe 7 or 8. XD

Announcement! This story has been changed to M (because I'm a devil and put too much sexual frusteration into it) I will warn of sex scenes in each chapter. If you don't want to read them I'll make it so you can skip over them somehow...probably by crazy letters and stuff.

I've got another question after this chapter! Thank you to all of you who are reading this, reviewing, faving, and adding me to author alert! XDDD Cookies all around!

* * *

Needed

Bet

Sasuke awoke alone in the room. Panic forced its way into his chest as he searched around for a note, a sign or anything. He had to rationalize with himself. Suigetsu wouldn't just leave; he cared too much about him. Sasuke decided it would be best to go down to the hot spring and just relax; Suigetsu would come back. Sasuke gathered up new clothes, a towel and went down to the hot spring that the inn had. He was actually surprised that this little town had so much to offer. Despite women drooling all over him, he enjoyed the food at the restaurant and he liked the small town feeling with its unique stores and the bonus hot spring at the inn. He undressed in the men's locker room and wrapped a towel around himself. His muscles needed a good relaxing, hot spring. They had become tense with the lack of fighting and the sexual tension that he had recently encountered with Suigetsu. Sasuke opened the door to the hot spring. He could hardly see though the steam that was floating lazily around the fenced in area. He slowly got into the spring, only wincing when his legs submerged and then settled in as he sat down on one of the rocks. He laid his head back and breathed in the steam heavily. A current rushed by him causing him to become alert and on edge. He saw a white head appear and instantly relaxed. "Don't do that!" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes at the laughing water ninja.

"I contemplated freaking you out or just surprising you. I picked the lesser of the two evils."

"If you freaked me out I'd of probably hurt you," Sasuke grumbled sinking into the spring.

"Didn't we establish when we first met that I could probably take you on?" Suigetsu teased.

"Want to try making that threat into reality?" Sasuke teased. A good spar would be nice, and if he won he'd never let Suigetsu live it down.

"Maybe later, right now I want to do this," Suigetsu said as he turned back into water and disappeared into the spring. Sasuke didn't feel the least bit embarrassed of his naked body as he felt Suigetsu rush by him again. He was actually laughing at the sensation.

"Can you see?" he had to ask anyway.

"And talk!" Sasuke started laughing as he felt himself being tickled.

"Stop it you're totally ruining my stoic persona!" Sasuke said laughing. Suigetsu formed behind the Uchiha and wrapped his arms around him.

"I wanted to see you really smile. You're breathtakingly beautiful when you smile."

"Maybe that's why I don't do it often. I've got enough women looking at me like I'm something to eat."

"I'll bet you taste good too," Suigetsu practically purred. He licked Sasuke's ear before disappearing into the water again.

"And here I thought I was going to relax in the spring? It appears that I'm just going to have to settle for being harassed by my boyfriend." Suigetsu loved hearing Sasuke call him his boyfriend. He reappeared next to Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"I like this water a lot. It's softer than the water that goes though pipes."

"I didn't notice that," Sasuke said as he swished his hand back and forth under the water creating his own water current.

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's a water ninja thing." Sasuke gave his trademark smirk and continued swishing his hand back and forth. Suigetsu got behind Sasuke. The Uchiha had to bite his tongue to keep from thinking about how close Suigetsu was to him. Their naked bodies were touching, Sasuke couldn't hide anything from Suigetsu (not that he ever had a chance even when he didn't know Suigetsu was in the spring before him). Suigetsu's fingers gently traced Sasuke's shoulder blades and down the line of his spine. Sasuke had to try extremely hard not to moan. The feeling was extremely playful and uncomfortably erotic. Suigetsu's fingers were soft and despite him being in the water for so long, smooth. Sasuke noticed his own hands becoming prune-like and shriveled. "Your muscles are really tense. Want a massage?" Sasuke wasn't going to complain about that.

"Sure." Suigetsu's hands were strong and he expertly kneaded at the muscles, loosening them up. Sasuke shivered at the sensation. He had actually never had a massage. When he was little, Itachi would rub his back to help him sleep when he wasn't feeling well…Sasuke quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Itachi never cared about him, he had only pretended to. He didn't want to compare Itachi to Suigetsu. Suigetsu genuinely cared for him. Sasuke turned around and folded his hands together behind Suigetsu's neck. "Thank you," he said. He placed a quick kiss on Suigetsu's mouth and moved to get out of the spring.

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu called. He was extremely confused. He had hardly even started massaging Sasuke.

"I'm shriveling up like a prune. I'm a little self-conscience about it next to you. If you want to spar later I'm still up for that. It'll help loosen my muscles as well." Suigetsu smiled as he went under the water and disappeared into the spring. Sasuke dressed with an irritated expression on his face. He hadn't thought about Itachi like that since…he actually couldn't remember and to compare Suigetsu to Itachi…no way. Suigetsu was everything Itachi never was. He's there for Sasuke, he'd risk his life for Sasuke, he's genuine and…did he love Sasuke too? Sasuke became less irritated and more worried. Was he in love? He liked being near Suigetsu, he got angry when anyone gave Suigetsu a double look or when they ignored him (apparently he couldn't pick between one or the other). Every time Suigetsu touched him it spread like a gentle warmth all around his body. He enjoyed being with Suigetsu. Did that mean he was in love? What was it really to be in love? Sasuke shook his head and cursed under his breath. He was acting like an idiot. He walked out of the locker room and went back up to the room. He decided organizing his kunai, shuriken, and other assortment of weapons sounded like a good idea to get his mind off of things. Maybe he'd polish them up too?

* * *

It wasn't long after Sasuke had finished cleaning his kunai when he heard the door open. He was used to feeling Suigetsu's presence and so he had no need to turn around and look at the other. Suigetsu sat down next to Sasuke and smiled a shark-tooth grin at him. "What?" Sasuke asked a little bitterly. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. He was by far too used to Sasuke's strange attitude.

"I found an area we can spar at. There's a meadow not far from outside of town. However I want to set some rules and place a bet." Sasuke's eyes sparkled with interest. "First the rules. No serious injuries. If you know an attack is going to hit cancel the jutsu and we'll do a point system instead of a "I'm bleeding and dying" system. Secondly, no forbidden jutsu. Those suck." Sasuke laughed. "I'm serious! I hate them! So don't do them! Thirdly, the spar will last up to an hour or whoever surrenders first. The one with the most points wins at the end."

"That all?" Sasuke asked grinning a shit eating grin. Suigetsu playfully shoved his palm in Sasuke's face laughing. "Hey!"

"You're a jerk, anyway yes those are the rules. Now for my bet. If I win, I get to do whatever I want with you tonight."

"And if I win?"

"Whatever you want," Suigetsu said with a devilish smile.

"If I win, you've got to make out with Karin."

"I hate you."

"Is it a bet?" Sasuke asked with his right hand extended. Suigetsu thought on it for a moment before he took Sasuke's hand in his own and shook on it.

"Did I mention I hated you?" Suigetsu asked as they left the room. Sasuke grinned.

* * *

The meadow was pretty big. Sasuke guessed that when this town was developing they had once used it as a farming area. It had long since lost its soil fields and had overgrown with wild flowers and tall grass. Suigetsu stood at one side of the field and Sasuke at the other. They just looked at each other. Sasuke then took the time to take in his surroundings. There were no bodies of water Suigetsu could hide in. The trees were the only sources of camouflage. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, he was smiling. Sasuke smirked. He'd wipe that smile off his face when he beat him. Sasuke blinked and was shocked to notice that Suigetsu was no loner standing at the far end of the meadow. He activated his sharingan. How the…Sasuke felt Suigetsu's presence a little too late. Suigetsu kicked Sasuke hard in the side sending him flying into the trees. Sasuke grabbed a branch and swung up into it. How the hell did Suigetsu do that? Sasuke waited in the trees listening to his surroundings. "Come on Sasuke! I'm at a disadvantage! I can't perform half of my jutsu without any water around! Stop hiding!" Sasuke jumped down from the tree and activated his chidori. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" Sasuke realized that the ground had become quite soggy. He looked down and noticed that the ground had turned into a swamp. _'Crap! There's water now!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He jumped into the air and pulled himself back up into the trees. He caught sight of Suigetsu and threw an exploding kunai at him. The kunai went right though Suigetsu and exploded against a tree.

"That's annoying," Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Suigetsu returned the smile and started to perform hand signals. Sasuke could see what was coming and deflected. He quickly activated his chidori and performed Chidori Raku. He moved lightening quick in a zigzag pattern and canceled right before he hit Suigetsu. "Point?"

"Point," Suigetsu grumbled. Sasuke kissed him quickly on the cheek before he retreated back into the trees. "That's so cheating!"

"Fight using any advantage you can! We learned that in Ninja Academy!" Sasuke called back as he hid behind one of the tree trunks. Suigetsu disappeared into the swamp. He'd wait until he had a good shot on Sasuke. The Uchiha felt pretty sly and hid in the trees keeping an eye on the swamp. At least he knew where Suigetsu was now. He went through different scenarios in his head to lure Suigetsu out of the water. Finally deciding, he created a shadow clone and sent it down. As the clone jumped down Suigetsu appeared and attacked immediately.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" a blast of water shot toward the clone. Sasuke took that to his advantage and counter attacked.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Balls of fire shot at Suigetsu. He instantly turned into water. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he noticed Suigetsu had created a clone of himself too!

"Kaze no Yaiba!" Sharp wind shot at Sasuke. He jumped to get out of the way. He was pulled back down and kneed hard in the stomach.

"I believe that is a point of my own."

"Fine. One to one!" Sasuke growled as he gasp for air and tried to get out of Suigetsu's grip. For such a slender body, Suigetsu had one hell of a kick.

"Ya know, I could probably kill you with just a kunai right now. Do you give up yet?" Sasuke kept squirming in Suigetsu's iron clad grip. It was almost worse than Juugo's.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said sweetly. His eye lids lowered and he sported a highly seductive face. "You're hurting me."

"Yeah good try but, that's not going to work. Give up yet?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, which resulted in Suigetsu laughing loudly. Sasuke activated his chidori and tried to hit Suigetsu with it. Suigetsu was forced to let go of Sasuke in order to deflect it.

The Uchiha turned around and said, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Suigetsu deflected the shuriken but was hit with the one he almost didn't see coming. It went right though his middle as he turned it into water. Suigetsu retreated back into his swamp and waited there. Sasuke was getting impatient. He noticed that there were only fifteen minutes left before the hour was over. He had to finish this. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Sasuke said as he created the hand symbols for multiple shadow clones. About thirty Sasuke's appeared and all surrounded the swamp. Suigetsu cursed as he looked around from his swamp's protection. He had no idea which one was which and he knew Sasuke would come at him with a powerful attack. All the Sasuke's activated seneijashu. Their arms became snakes, hissing and wiggling around menacingly. If Suigetsu came out of the water, he'd be caught by those things. However…

"Shunshin no Jutsu." Suigetsu came out of the water and flashed to the left, then the right. His movements were too quick and because he was fading in and out of sight the Sasuke's couldn't keep up with him. The snake hands were tying up in each other. After he successfully tied up the clones he jumped into the trees to find the real Sasuke. "After I win this Sasuke I'm going to find something very useful for all your shadow clones!"

"You've got a dirty mind," Sasuke said as he appeared behind Suigetsu. Sasuke kicked Suigetsu up into the air. As Sasuke started to perform his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf move, he remembered Rock Lee, and subsequently Naruto. His focus wasn't on Suigetsu, which was his fatal mistake.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Sasuke noticed that all the water from the swamp was coming at him and there was no way he could avoid it because he was in midair. The water surrounded him and held him inside it. He couldn't breathe! "Do you give up yet?" Sasuke placed his hands over his throat to indicate that he couldn't breathe. "Give up and I'll release you." Sasuke shook his head no. Suigetsu wouldn't allow him to die would he? Sasuke needed to get out. The current was too fast and literally hurt to touch. His lungs were burning. He needed air. "Sasuke…just give up," Suigetsu said with a hint of irritation. Sasuke still shook his head no. He was hoping that Suigetsu would cancel this jutsu and let him out before that happened. Sasuke began to feel dizzy and a feeling of extreme peacefulness overpowered his senses. He closed his eyes and drifted away. Suigetsu immediately canceled the jutsu. Sasuke dropped to the ground and started coughing. Suigetsu dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulder. "Why didn't you just give up? I could have killed you!"

"Does this mean I lost? We didn't talk about drowning in the rules."

"Do you feel like you lost?"

"I was going easy on you. I didn't want to use any of my real moves." Sasuke coughed a bit more. Suigetsu picked Sasuke up bridal style and started walking toward the town.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yes Suigetsu, I lost. Do whatever you want to me and my shadow clones," Sasuke mumbled as he settled into Suigetsu's arms.

"I think all I want to do with you is feed you something warm," Suigetsu said with guilt in his voice. "I was going easy on you too."

"Well don't I feel like I just got my ass handed to me on a silver plate." Suigetsu kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"You most certainly did," Suigetsu joked.

* * *

Sasuke lay on the bed roll staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't expect to be beaten so easily, but then again he was holding back a lot of jutsu and since he wasn't allowed to use forbidden jutsu either, he was extremely limited in his abilities. "Next time, let's just do taijutsu," Suigetsu said as he sat down and handed Sasuke a bowl of udon noodles. "I didn't like drowning you."

"Well that's good. If you did we'd have to have a serious talk," Sasuke said with a smirk. "These are good. Where did you get them?"

"They've got an udon noodle restaurant. All they sell is udon noodles."

"We had something similar in Konoha, only it was just ramen." Sasuke once again thought about his old life in the Leaf Village. He sighed and dismissed the thought. It only just annoyed him.

"Are you feeling better?" Suigetsu asked.

"Physically yes, mentally, no. I just got my ass handed to me."

"I think a few steps ahead of you I guess!" Suigetsu said with a smile. He sat down on the bed roll. Sasuke put down his udon and crawled into Suigetsu's lap. He kissed him softly on the lips and gently bit down on Suigetsu's bottom lip.

"You won fare and square, are you sure you don't want your winnings?" Sasuke breathed. He licked up the side of Suigetsu's neck slowly, biting here and there at the sensitive flesh. Suigetsu shivered but shook his head.

"No, at least not now. You're still pouting." Suigetsu pulled Sasuke closer so that the Uchiha had to wrap his legs around Suigetsu's torso.

"Fine," Sasuke sulked. Suigetsu smiled and kissed the boy on the nose. And Suigetsu was going to give this kid dominance over him? Whatever!

"For a boy whose never done anything before, you're sure in a hurry to," Suigetsu said as he played with Sasuke's yukata neckline. He ran his fingers down into the clothing. His touch was light, absent-minded. Sasuke's lids lowered over his onyx eyes. Everywhere Suigetsu touched sparked and yearned to be touched more. The water ninja's fingernails gently caught a nipple causing Sasuke to stiffen momentarily. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away and turned his back to Suigetsu. "I'm sorry," Suigetsu said softly.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm in such a hurry. I'm just tired of being treated like a child I guess. Orochimaru always treated me like a child. Rewarded me for doing good things and scolding me when I did something wrong. Even Kabuto bossed me around like a child. I wish I could snap that guy's neck."

"Let's find him and do it?" Suigetsu offered.

"He's not worth my time. I've got to keep focused."

"You know, Itachi will be there when you're ready, why don't you slow down and stop rushing things?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke held annoyance in his voice. Suigetsu had no idea how long Sasuke had trained for the day he'd finally take Itachi's life. How dare he say he was rushing! "I've waited my entire life to bring his head back on a platter. I'm not going to lose sight of my goals just because there are other things going on in my life. If you can't handle that then you're not worth my time." Sasuke instantly regretted what he said, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to take it back. He sighed deeply and stood up. He was embarrassed and couldn't bear to be in Suigetsu's presence anymore. Suigetsu was only looking out for him. He had every right to be worried. Suigetsu watched as Sasuke left the room. He didn't dare ask when he'd be back. The water ninja lay back on the bedroll and breathed a shaky sigh. He didn't want to lose Sasuke. He wouldn't be able to live without him.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on a bench a few blocks from the inn. He watched the people walking around. Some were old and on their way out, others were full of life with bright smiles on their faces and not a care in the world. Sasuke envied both. He desperately wanted a normal life without burdens or complications. But he also just wished everything in his life would just end. Purple eyes flashed into his mind instantly bringing Suigetsu to the front of his mind. Did he really want everything to end? Even Suigetsu? A relationship…two people deeply involved in each other's lives; making decisions together, living together, always around each other. Did Sasuke really want that kind of life? Or did he want a life free to make his own decisions and no one there to question them or bicker about them. He had never actually fought with Suigetsu, but he was sure it would happen eventually. Was this a fight? They disagreed about something didn't they? Or was Suigetsu just expressing his worry for Sasuke? And did Sasuke react like the child he didn't want to be compared to? He sighed deeply and hung his head. _'I'm an idiot.'_

"Excuse me sir?" a soft voice said. Sasuke looked up to see a small girl with ratty hair. "Can you help me find my puppy? You look like your strong and stuff." Sasuke wanted to tell the girl to go find the stupid animal on her own, but he wanted to stop acting like a selfish child.

"Okay, where did he get off to?" Sasuke asked in a voice null of emotion. The girl grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the road. He wanted to pull back, but she was so small. Her hand was barely as big as Sasuke's palm.

"He ran outside the town into those woods! I can't find him and it's getting too dark! If my mommy finds out she'll be so upset with me!" Tears threatened to fall down the girl's cheeks.

"Stay here, I'll be right back with your dog. What's his name?"

"Paws." Sasuke walked into the woods and listened to his surroundings. He tried to pick out a dog's whimper or a whine, but the woods were practically silent except for the gentle rustle of the leaves as the wind caressed them. A twig snapped and that's when Sasuke noticed them. He felt each and every one of them. The boy calmly turned around and faced them. Five to one. Great.

"Looks like she brought us another one boys!" the one in the middle gruffly said. Great, that's the last time Sasuke ever tries to be nice. "Got any money traveler?"

"No."

"I'll bet he's lying!" the one to the far right said. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits. They were seriously messing with the wrong guy.

"Come on traveler! Help out a bunch of poor bandits!"

"Take one more step closer and I'll break your legs," Sasuke warned. They all started laughing.

"Oh boy! Listen to this kid! You're a child!" Acid burned in Sasuke's body. He was _not_ a child. The one in the middle (Sasuke guessed he was the leader) took a step forward. One little step.

_Crack!_

Before any of them had noticed, their leader was on the ground howling in pain. His knees bent backwards and bone sticking out of each leg. "I warned you," Sasuke said darkly.

"Get him!" their leader cried. They all ran at him. Sasuke smirked and jumped into the air. He threw two exploding kunai into the ground knocking two of the bandits off their feet. He landed hard on one of their backs and quickly dislodged the bandit's shoulders with a sickening crack. A pained scream and Sasuke was on to the next bandit just barely to his knees. He roundhouse kicked the bandit in the face causing the poor bandit to spin a few times before biting the ground.

"Do the rest of you really want to mess with me?" The other two bandits shifted their weight and looked at their companions on the ground moaning in pain. Sasuke pulled out his katana. "I'm really not in a good mood right now." The two bolted back into the town as fast as they could. Sasuke wanted to stab someone but settled for a nasty kick into the leader's stomach. "Now, do you have any money? Come on, help out a poor _ninja_." The leader's eyes went wide. He pulled out a sack full of money and practically threw it at Sasuke. "That's what I thought. Have a nice day." As Sasuke walked back to the town he saw the little girl holding a puppy in her arms. "Do that again and I'll make sure you lose your dog for good." The girl hugged her puppy even tighter. He opened the pouch of money and began counting it. When he got back to the inn there was exactly 26,858 yen ($300 USD) in the pouch. He'd make up his sudden outburst to Suigetsu by buying him something with this. He climbed the stairs slowly, swaying heavily from side to side. Was he going to apologize when he got back? Or would he pretend that nothing happened? Would Suigetsu want to "talk" about it? Sasuke cringed at the thought. Sakura was always for the "talking" and it was just downright annoying. Why was he thinking about them so much lately? Sasuke opened the door and was immediately greeted by two small arms squeezing him from around the waist.

"It's your life and you can do whatever you want with it! I'm so sorry!" Suigetsu cried into the crook of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha smiled and hugged Suigetsu back. He liked this way of dealing with their "squabble." Quick, no talking and easy.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he pulled back. He laced his fingers into Suigetsu's. Purple eyes locked with black ones. "I love you."

* * *

AWEEEE! I love Sasuke...well actually I love Suigetsu. When his character was indroduced in the manga I was like ZOMG HE'S TOTALLY REPLACING ITACHI AS MY FAVORITE! Okay onto my question.

Who would you rather see as uke or seme. Or would you rather have them interchangable?

Review 3333 and don't forget to answer my question!!!!!


	5. Push Comes to Shove

YAY! Another! Just to let you know, I won't have another update until maybe mid next week. I've got a dog show Saturday and Sunday in Indianapolis IN. (Huge show) Also I work tomorrow after I get out of class, so I just wouldnt have time. I've been drawing recently XD if you want to see an unfinished sketch of Sasuke and Suigetsu being all cute go to my deviant art. .com/ This story is also up there, however I update ff first THEN I go and put up the chapters there. PS this chapter isnt edited. OH ALSO! WARNING SEX SCENE! (A long one too actually...) If youre not into it...then I'd suggest you skipping down to the first random line breaker thing like the one below this lil A/N XD

Did I mention this wasn't proofread? ...cause it wasnt. However I'm not horrid at grammar and spelling, so hopefully it's all good

* * *

Needed

Ch 5-Push Comes to Shove

Suigetsu blinked a few times before the words had actually set in. "W-what?" he brilliantly asked.

"I said," Sasuke kissed each of Suigetsu's hands. "I love you." Suigetsu let out a shaky breath.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly. He pulled the Uchiha as close as he possibly could to his own body. Their lips crashed passionately. Sasuke picked Suigetsu up and wrapped the water ninja's legs around himself. He walked over to the bed roll, broke the kiss to look at it and decided the bathroom was much better. Suigetsu giggled as he gently nipped at Sasuke's pale neck. The ex-leaf ninja winced at Suigetsu's sharp teeth but the pleasure outweighed the pain. He used one of his hands to pull Suigetsu's chin up and locked his lips onto the other's. Sasuke put Suigetsu down once they got into the bathroom. "Karin's going to shit her pants," Suigetsu said more to himself than Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him questioningly but didn't ask. He once again claimed Suigetsu's lips hungrily. A sharp pain caused Sasuke to let out a yelp as he noticed he accidently caught his tongue on Suigetsu's teeth. "I'm sorry!" Suigetsu said jumping away.

"Do you think I care? Come here." Sasuke pulled Suigetsu back to him. He started undoing Suigetsu's belt as they clumsily continued kissing each other. Suigetsu became rather impatient and pushed Sasuke down against the wall. "He-" Sasuke tried to protest but Suigetsu was already on top of him undoing the rope that kept the Uchiha's yukata on. Suigetsu's fingers traveled all over Sasuke's chest, paying special attention to the withering boy's hardened nipples. Suigetsu lapped at the sensitive skin and gently sucked on the tip of Sasuke's nipple, all the while slowly rocking his hips into the other. The raven-haired ninja rolled his head back. Suigetsu moved away from him causing Sasuke to whimper at the loss of contact. His eyes filled with lust as he watched Suigetsu remove his shirt, and then his pants. Sasuke immediately pulled his lover closer to him. Kissing down Suigetsu's chest and lapping at his navel.

"That tickles!" Suigetsu giggled. Sasuke smiled into his lover's stomach. Suigetsu's skin tingled and he shivered as goose bumps traveled up and down his spine. Finally, he knew Sasuke really cared, he said he loved him. Finally, they were really together. Suigetsu moved down so that his face was now in front of Sasuke's. He kissed Sasuke's nose lightly and stood up, pulling the other boy along with him. Sasuke groaned in frustration. What was Suigetsu doing? The water ninja quickly turned on the shower and resumed kissing Sasuke as they stood together. Sasuke picked Suigetsu up and placed him on the sink-counter. He felt Suigetsu's hardened member lightly hitting his stomach as they moved together. His hands traveled all over Suigetsu; his back, his butt, his thighs, even where Suigetsu wanted him to touch the most. Suigetsu's breath hitched as a wave of pleasure enveloped him. He grunted lightly as Sasuke pumped up and down a few times on his shaft and suddenly it was gone. "Sa.." He couldn't say another word because Sasuke's tongue clashed with his own. The water ninja tasted the coppery blood that was on Sasuke's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and rocked his hips into the other. The room started to get filled with steam. Both panting and begging fore more contact, they moved quickly into the shower. The warm water slid down their bodies as they continued to touch, taste and feel each other. Suigetsu's heart was pounding. He couldn't think, he didn't' want to think. He only wanted to feel. He wanted to feel Sasuke's strong hands caressing him in all the right ways. He wanted to feel his lover's soft lips as they gently brushed over his.

"How-" Sasuke was interrupted as Suigetsu placed one finger over his lips. Sasuke licked up the base of the finger to the tip. He smiled as Suigetsu's purple eyes glazed with pleasure.

"I'll guide you," Suigetsu said softly. He took Sasuke's hand. "If you want me, you've got to prepare me." Sasuke got the general idea. He picked Suigetsu up and pushed him against the shower wall. Suigetsu wrapped his legs around Sasuke once again. Sasuke coated one finer with his saliva and slowly inserted it inside Suigetsu. Suigetsu's face contorted from pain to pleasure as Sasuke gently went in and out. "Another, like you're hand is a pair of scissors." Suigetsu yelped as Sasuke did as he was instructed.

"I don't like hurting you," Sasuke said as he was about to take his fingers out. Suigetsu grabbed his wrist.

"It won't hurt after awhile and it's not really so bad. Don't worry." Suigetsu's heart melted. He loved seeing Sasuke's face etched with worry and concern. Suigetsu kissed his companion slowly, running his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip. "I love you too." Sasuke smiled into their kiss. He pushed his fingers further inside Suigetsu and began opening and closing his fingers in a scissor motion. Suigetsu moaned lightly and his breathing became faster. Suigetsu couldn't continue thinking about kissing, moving, breathing. His mind shut down and he rolled his head back a little too hard into the wall. Sasuke laughed. "Shu," He couldn't form a sentence. Pleasure overpowered his body as he curled in his toes as tightly as possible. The water aided in his pleasure by rolling over his chest, lips and his throbbing shaft. He nodded when he knew he was ready. Sasuke pulled his fingers out. "Slow, I'll tell you when it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I thought you said that would go away?" Suigetsu looked down at Sasuke Jr.

"You're a lot bigger than your fingers." Sasuke rolled his eyes and nipped at Suigetsu's throat. He coated himself with his saliva once again and slowly began pushing into Suigetsu prepared entrance. The water ninja let out a loud yelp. Sasuke felt Suigetsu's muscles tighten around his tip. He moaned softly and bit his lips. He didn't think he could be able to continue at such a slow pace. Suigetsu was warm and inviting. "Keep-" Sasuke knew Suigetsu was far from basic language. He pushed in a little deeper. Suigetsu moaned loudly and shut his eyes tightly. He nodded signaling Sasuke to go further. Sasuke pushed the rest of himself inside, resulting in another loud yelp and a rather painful bite to the collar bone. Blood started pooling and mixing with the water. "I..Mm."

"I forgive you," Sasuke smiled as he started slowly thrusting into Suigetsu. The sensation was powerful and a bit overwhelming. He felt his knees go weak and his feet suddenly became white hot. He finally understood Suigetsu and his lack of words because Sasuke couldn't tell what was up from what was down. Suigetsu rocked into him a little faster and Sasuke obliged and met his pace. Suigetsu reached for himself but Sasuke put the other's arm back around his shoulders. "I got it," he panted. He pumped with the rhythm that they were moving at. Suigetsu's breathing became erratic and he couldn't stop moaning softly each time Sasuke's entire length thrusted into him. Their bodies melted into each other as they went faster, and faster. Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore. He stopped caring about being too loud our sounding silly and let his instincts take over. His breathing came out in sharp pants and he moaned with Suigetsu. He pressed his forehead to Suigetsu's as they continued to rock in and out of each other. Sasuke's hand pumped faster and he used his fingers to swirl over Suigetsu's tip. Suigetsu yelped in pleasure and giggled at the sensation. Neither of them could keep theirs eyes open anymore. Suigetsu's hands tightened their grip on Sasuke's shoulders and he squeezed his legs around Sasuke's torso as hard as he could. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fu...fuck…no…" he uttered completely drunk on the euphoric sensation. White liquid burst from his shaft as he moaned loudly, still uttering incoherent words. Sasuke felt Suigetsu's muscles tighten around him. He plunged into Suigetsu; faster, longer, and harder. His toes began to burn and he felt like he needed to scream. His knees threatened to collapse as he could no longer take it anymore. He bit down hard on Suigetsu's shoulder to keep from screaming. He spilled his seed inside Suigetsu and then his knees finally gave out. They fell together; laughing and panting hard. "The water's gotten colder."

"Can't say I'm sorry about that. I feel like I'm on fire," Sasuke said as he finally opened his eyes. Suigetsu giggled. The water ninja curled up into Sasuke and rested his head on the other's heaving chest.

"Not bad, for your first time," Suigetsu teased.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke kissed his lover on the forehead and rested his head back on the tub. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Suigetsu laughed and stood to get out of the shower.

"It's too cold, and no." As Suigetsu stepped out of the shower Sasuke slid down a little further into it. The water was becoming icy and it started to prick at his skin. It felt good, yes, but he didn't get it; the sex. Sex was physical. It was used to procreate. How was this considered love? Putting the one you care the most about in awkward positions and forcing them to expose everything they've ever tried to keep hidden. Sasuke almost felt like he had violated Suigetsu. He turned the shower off and still continued to think. His body started shivering. Was this really love? Or was this just sex? Was there really compassion? Or was it just lust? He didn't know, and honestly he didn't care. Once Itachi was out of the way, this would all be over.

* * *

Suigetsu collapsed onto the bed roll with a content sigh. They were really bonded. They had shared each other so deeply. He giggled to himself and curled up under the blankets. They were in love. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips. Suigetsu contemplated crawling over to him and beginning part two of their sexual escapade, but he decided against it. Despite feeling wide awake, he was extremely tired. Sasuke noticed Suigetsu watching his every move; it was almost unnerving. They had sex, so what? Sasuke turned away from Suigetsu and picked out a purple yukata with a black rope. He was making his way back into the bathroom when he caught Suigetsu looking at him strangely. "What?" he asked plainly.

"Well, why are you going into the bathroom?"

"Because I'm changing?" Was this some sort of trick question?

"Well, considering we were just in there making love, seeing you naked now isn't any different from seeing you naked then." Making love. Was that what it was? They were making love? How does one make love? Sasuke thought love was intangible. Something a person chased after but could never firmly grasp. Making love…love making. Sasuke still continued into the bathroom. Suigetsu became uneasy. Why did Sasuke do a complete one-eighty degree turn? First he says he loves him, then he makes love with him, and then he goes off and hides in a bathroom? Suigetsu stood from the bed roll only wincing in pain when he reached his full height. Sasuke had been a lot to take in. He walked over to the bathroom and contemplated knocking. He leaned against the wall and listened to the sounds of the cloth moving against Sasuke's silky skin. He heard the rope tie with a _thiwp_. The door started to open. Suigetsu backed up but Sasuke had caught it.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little bitterly. Suigetsu's face hollowed. Sasuke felt like a jerk. He did care for Suigetsu, but…was he in love? Or was he just really grateful that Suigetsu didn't feel like talking about all their "problems?" "What?" he asked in a much more gentle tone.

"Did…did something just change between us?" Sasuke's face went blank. Great, now they were talking about their problems.

"Am I not allowed to have privacy? Or does this mean that just because I shoved my dick inside you means you have a free ticket to bother me any second of the day?" He wantedd to back down. He didn't like how Suigetsu's eyes watered, or how his lover's hands started to shake. He hated how Suigetsu's face paled and he bit his lips nervously. Why was he being like this? Suigetsu was nothing but wonderful to him, why did he treat him like yesterday's trash?

"I…" Suigetsu bolted for the door. Sasuke heard the whimpering and knew that he had made him cry. He scoffed. A ninja crying…no…no that wasn't right. Suigetsu wasn't just a ninja. He was Sasuke's lover; he was part of his team. Sasuke ran after the water ninja shouting his name. By the time he got downstairs into the main lobby a head of stark white, beautiful hair was no where to be found. Sasuke's heartstrings pulled. How could he have been so cruel? They didn't just have sex. They did share each other. They trusted each other enough to give their bodies to each other. Did that not stand for anything? They…they did make love. Sasuke sighed heavily. Why did he always have to be such a jerk, especially to the ones he cared for the most.

* * *

Suigetsu had found a tree just outside town and climbed up it. Tears stained his cheeks. What went wrong? What did he do to make things go so wrong? He gave himself to Sasuke, sure he wasn't exactly a virgin, but he had never been on "bottom" before. He trusted Sasuke enough to allow him to take him like that. A fresh batch of tears spilled down his pale cheeks. He chocked back the sobs. He didn't want to cry. Ninja didn't cry. He heard someone approaching and instantly became quiet. "Suigetsu, I can feel you," Sasuke said. Suigetsu jumped down from the branch he was on and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. Sasuke almost felt intimidated by the angry stare Suigetsu was unleashing upon him. "Sui-"

"Stop," Suigetsu said hold up his hands in protest. "I don't want to hear it. Everything I've done I've done for you! There have been countless times where I was in pain or I was sick and I never said anything about it. There have been plenty of times where I've risked my fucking life for you and I never got so much as a thank you! You didn't even need to say the entire fucking two words! You could have been like "Thanks!" or even given me a simple fucking nod but you never did! You never fucking did anything for me! I've broken bones, I've bled and I've been bruised over and over again for you and when I'm in trouble and when it looks as if my life is going to come to an end, you never save me. Hell Karin has saved me! Juugo has many times! You never look out for us! Never!' Suigetsu screamed as he pushed Sasuke back. Sasuke didn't stand up for himself, he didn't even blink. Suigetsu growled in frustration. "You don't get it do you? You're a selfish child!" Suigetsu turned away. He was fully prepared to walk out of this town and leave Sasuke behind forever. Two arms pulled him back. They wrapped around his chest tightly. Sasuke rested his head on Suigetsu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything just please don't leave me." Suigetsu's amethyst eyes widened. Sasuke was begging? Apologizing? "You're right. I'm an idiot. I just…I don't understand. I got angry after we had sex because I thought something magical or…something was supposed to happen. I probably expected us to be able to read each other's thoughts. When you left, it didn't feel special. It felt like I had become a monster. I got angry with myself and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, please don't leave me." Suigetsu turned around in Sasuke's arms and kissed him lightly. He placed his hands on Sasuke's face and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere you big dummy!" Sasuke smiled. He smiled a bright, full and toothy smile. Suigetsu thought he was dreaming. The Uchiha picked Suigetsu up and swung him around in his arms.

"I do love you. I know I do."

"How?" Suigetsu asked. He didn't really care how, but he felt like making Sasuke explain it anyway.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurt. When you're sad your eyes dull and you seem to become so fragile. I don't want you to break. I want to protect you and you in turn protect me. I don't think I could function without you. You're everything to me now. When this is all over, I…" Was he really going to say this? Was he really going to commit to Suigetsu? Forever? Didn't he want to run away? Didn't he just want to slip into the history books as the last surviving Uchiha, the one who avenged the clan by killing his own brother? Sasuke shook his head. No…he really didn't. He wanted a life with Suigetsu. He wanted to buy them a house and adopt children and get a dog. He wanted his life to be lived not just by him, but by Suigetsu as well. "Suigetsu," he said seriously. "When this is all over, I want to marry you." Suigetsu was speechless. He almost felt like passing out. Sasuke finally needed him…really needed him. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Then when you confront Itachi, please don't die," he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I'll make every effort to come back to you." Sasuke picked Suigetsu up in his arms bridal style and swung him around again. He couldn't quite understand the sensation he was feeling. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach, and he couldn't stop laughing. He didn't dare take his eyes off Suigetsu. Was this love? Was this real, good, honest love? Sasuke was sure of it. He was as sure it was love, as sure as he knew he loved Suigetsu.

* * *

Suigetsu lay on the futon back in their room. He was aching to get out of this town, despite all that had occurred in it. It held a lot of precious memories to him. Sasuke came in with a small smile on his face. "News?"

"They're going to be here later tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Sasuke sat down on the futon. Suigetsu laid his head on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha ran his fingers though Suigetsu's soft hair.

"We're probably not going to be like this around them. Karen would have a fit."

"I don't care what Karin thinks or does. I'm in love with you. I have a hard time as it is already keeping my hands off you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're such a loser," Suigetsu said as he flicked Sasuke's nose lightly. Loser…Sasuke's eyes unfocused as he thought about Naruto. He had called him a loser one too many times. Did he ever actually care about Naruto? Or did he always find him annoying? Did he care and just not realize it? "Earth to Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped back into reality and smiled softly down at Suigetsu.

"Are you tired? Or do you want to get some food first?" Sasuke noticed that the sun had been down for hours now. He didn't know what would be open but he figured something had to be.

"No, not really. I'm actually okay for once. I'm enjoying this." Suigetsu flicked Sasuke's nose again.

"Ha, ha. Really funny. Do it again and I'll pin you to the floor," Sasuke playfully warned. Suigetsu flicked his nose again. Sasuke picked up Suigetsu. The water ninja yelped in surprise and laughed fully. They play fought each other for dominance. Rolling around on the hardwood floor. Sasuke finally pinned Suigetsu down. He held his wrists above his head and straddled him over the stomach. "I told you." Sasuke bent down and kissed Suigetsu deeply. Suigetsu felt a thrill of excitement course though him. He loved every moment with Sasuke. Sasuke broke their kiss and stood up. "We should go out and wait for Juugo and Karin."

"You really want to do that?" Suigetsu asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"You and Juugo are friends. Karin…well…I didn't know she was like…"

"Karin?" Suigetsu offered.

"Yeah…I didn't know she was so "Karin" like. If I did, I wouldn't have picked her, despite her sensor abilities."

"And you picked me first!" Suigetsu said as he winked at Sasuke. "Obviously we were meant to be together."

"Let me tell you, seeing you naked the first time I ever met you, oh baby, what an impression."

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault! Kabuto shoved me in there when I was way to high on whatever he put into my system!" Suigetsu pouted. Sasuke kissed him softly on the cheek and smirked at him.

"Come on. I'm sure they'll be here soon." As they were walking down the stairs of the inn, Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's hand and laced is fingers with Sasuke's.

"I'm really happy," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah? So am I."

* * *

AWEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke is going to be less of a bitch YAY! Review please!


	6. Face to Face

I got this out earlier than I thought I was going to! YAY!

* * *

Needed  
Chaper 6- Face to Face

The moon glistened in the sky as its beams gently splashed all within its reach. Suigetsu loved looking at Sasuke's skin at night. He looked like a god with his creamy, marble skin that glowed as the moon paid special attention to him. They had been standing at the gates to the town for nearly an hour now. Sasuke was becoming impatient. They said that they would be there soon. Suigetsu yawned. He slumped down against the gate and rested his chin on his knees. "I'm tired!" he complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Suigetsu was always childish and Sasuke liked him that way. The Uchiha started pacing back and forth all the while keeping his eyes focused into the trees.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked really to himself but Suigetsu heard it. The water ninja stood up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind. Sasuke laid his back on Suigetsu's shoulder.

"They'll get here. Karin is probably trying to make sure she looks perfect before she sees you," Suigetsu teased. He gently kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Can we please tell them?"

"I don't know…I don't want her killing you in the middle of the night. I like you too much," Sasuke teasted.

"Awe! I love you too!" They kissed lightly before returning to their original pose. Sasuke felt rather comfortable in Suigetsu's arms. He wanted to curl up in those arms and fall asleep. A twig snapped out in the forest causing Sasuke's eyes to snap open. He broke away from Suigetsu and placed one hand on a kunai. Suigetsu grabbed his giant sword.

"Suigetsu! You look so much better!" Juugo said as he appeared from the trees. Karin was behind him, blushing lightly.

"Oh Sasuke! You must be so restless from being cooped up in this small town!" she purred. Suigetsu felt like he was going to puke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl. He took a step back towards Suigetsu. Maybe he should tell them. Karin would hopefully back off. Keyword being hopefully.

"How are you feeling Suigetsu?" Juugo asked. Suigetsu's purple eyes averted from Karin and up to his larger friend. He considered them to be friends. Juugo was often the only on he could talk to about things, well that was before he and Sasuke finally were together, but just because things were finally going Suigetsu's way didn't mean he was going to toss Juugo to the curb. He really wished he could tell Juugo about Sasuke.

"I'm doing a lot better. Sasuke and I even sparred today!"

"That's great!" Juugo exclaimed. Karin rolled her eyes. She looked Sasuke up and down. He was wearing a simple black yukata with the Uchiha fan on the back. His muscles gleamed in the moonlight, she wanted to take him then and there. She looked back at Suigetsu and Juugo who were now laughing about some lame joke and scoffed.

"Sasuke, we should leave," she said. Sasuke's eyes didn't meet hers. He was looking over at Juugo and Suigetsu. "Sasuke! I felt Itachi not too long back!" Finally, his onyx eyes looked to her. Suigetsu stopped laughing. This was bad. He didn't want Sasuke to encounter Itachi!

"When? Do we have time to catch up?" Sasuke asked.

"Not too long ago. It felt like he was waiting. If we leave now I'm sure we can catch up to him tonight."

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he leapt into the trees. Karin and Juugo both followed. Suigetsu sighed sadly. His stomach twisted into knots. He didn't want this. If Sasuke died…what would he do? He couldn't live without him. He'd be lost and miserable. He had already lost one lover; he didn't want to lose another. Memories that Suigetsu thought he had forgotten began to surface. There he was; plum-colored hair, brown eyes and a large smile. He remembered watching with horror-filled eyes as his lover's body broke into thousands of pieces and blood and flesh splattered everywhere. He remembered falling to the ground and being picked up by someone else telling him that his friend…friend…was dead.

"Tao…" Suigetsu breathed shakily. "You stupid idiot." Suigetsu jumped into the trees and caught up with the rest of the team. Juugo slowed down and Suigetsu met his pace. Karin and Sasuke were further up ahead.

"How are things between you two?" Juugo asked. Suigetsu blushed. He figured he could trust Juugo; it was Karin he had to keep an eye on.

"We're together, but don't talk about it to Karin or even Sasuke. He and I haven't really talked about telling you yet."

"You can't just stop at that! Details!" Suigetsu laughed loudly. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the two, he suddenly became slightly jealous. He slowed down and met Suigetsu and Juugo's pace.

"Are we getting close?" Juugo asked, suddenly serious. Sasuke wanted to punch him.

"Yes," he curtly said. His eyes never left Suigetsu. The water ninja became fidgety. Sasuke's gaze was harsh and he felt like he was swimming upstream against a bad current.

"When?" Suigetsu asked a few octaves higher than his voice usually is.

"Soon," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu stated. Why was he being so overbearing? Sasuke knew he and Juugo were good friends. Sasuke took the hint and sped up. Juugo looked questioningly at Suigetsu.

"I think he got jealous?" Suigetsu guessed. Juugo laughed.

"He doesn't need to worry about me."

"I know, but I don't think he knows that. I'll have to talk to him after-" The words hit Suigetsu like the tree that originally put him in the hospital. After…he fought Itachi. Juugo looked over at his friend with worry etched into his over-sized features. He knew Suigetsu was worried about Sasuke.

"He's strong Suigetsu. He'll pull though."

"What if he doesn't?" Suigetsu said. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. "I'm so frightened for him but I can't tell him. He'll get angry at me.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes…and he got angry at me! And then we had makeup sex."

"Well…that counts as a detail," Juugo joked. Suigetsu pushed him teasingly. Juugo barely moved. Karin stopped instantly. Everyone else followed suit.

"I feel him," Sasuke said. Suigetsu wanted to knock Sasuke out, tie him up and take him far away from this place. They walked slowly along the paths the trees created for them. There was a bridge to a small building that looked like a fishermen outpost. Kisame came out of the building.

"Only he can go," Kisame said. Suigetsu's eyes turned to venomous slits. Kisame…and not only was this one of the swordsmen, he was also preventing Suigetsu from making sure Sasuke was okay. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. Their eyes locked onto each other. Suigetsu's eyes were pleading with Sasuke to stay. Sasuke's were covered by his typical emotionless guard. He passed Kisame and went up to the stone building high up the hill in the forest. Suigetsu was enraged. This…man…in front of him was in his way. His fingers itched for his sword. Kisame smiled at him, that's when their conversation began.

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked up to the cement building. His whole body was trembling; not because he was about to face Itachi, but because he was leaving Suigetsu behind. He had wanted to pull Suigetsu into a kiss so badly, but he had to stay focused. He couldn't let him know and he most certainly could not allow Kisame to know. Sasuke saw a raven watching over him from the tops of the trees. He sighed and sat down on the ground. "Suigetsu…" This would be it. If he defeated Itachi, he could leave Suigetsu and the others and finally be free from people, or he could stay and marry Suigetsu, adopt children and leave…what? A peaceful life? Yeah right. He's a missing-nin. He'd always be chased after. He'd always have Naruto trying to find him. Or Konoha may even stop trying to bring him back and just up and kill him. Sasuke sighed heavily. What would he choose? Be with Suigetsu and have a real life, or a life away from everyone, always on the run with no ties to anyone? The raven flapped its wings and flew upward, towards the building. Sasuke knew it was Itachi watching him. He was surprised he hadn't attacked him. The boy stood up and continued on walking.

* * *

"You're nothing more than a kid!" Kisame taunted. Suigetsu had been flung to the ground one too many times. He had to get passed Kisame; he had to get to Sasuke!

"Suigetsu! His sword is eating away at your chakra! Stop this foolishness!" Karin demanded. Suigetsu scoffed; like he'd listen to her.

"Think about Sasuke's wishes!" Juugo said. That stopped both Kisame and Suigetsu. Kisame wore a look of confusion. He had thought Suigetsu was trying to kill him for his sword. Could it be that Suigetsu was trying to get to Sasuke? Suigetsu stood up and returned to his companions' sides. He sighed and looked away. Sasuke…

"Well aren't you just a loyal dog," Kisame said; his voice laced with acid. Suigetsu's body burned. He wanted to pull this guy's intestines out and then just because he was really pissed, after that persist on tying them around a tree.

"That's none of your concern," Suigetsu growled. Kisame's shark smile widened. He struck a nerve.

"You know when a dog can no longer serve its master, it's put down."

"I said that it's none of your concern!" Suigetsu yelled. His hands were trembling.

"You're nothing but a dog to him!" Suigetsu couldn't take it anymore. He came at Kisame with his sword, slashing every which way. Kisame's movements were more defensive, he was laughing. This angered Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu!" Juugo called.

"No! Listen to what he's saying!" Tears were forming in Suigetsu's eyes. Kisame struck Suigetsu hard in the stomach. The teenage water ninja fell to the ground and spit up a bit of blood.

"Here I thought you were just friends! You have feelings for him don't you!" Kisame laughed. Suigetsu heard Karin gasp. Juugo remained silent. Suigetsu looked away. He couldn't protect Sasuke, not if he couldn't even beat this guy. Suigetsu turned into water and slid into the pond. He formed under the water and could still hear Kisame laughing. He wished that Sasuke would come back and kill Kisame too. Guilt ate away at Suigetsu. How could he protect Sasuke if he couldn't even protect himself. Tears actually came out of Suigetsu's eyes. It was a weird sensation, crying underwater. He could feel the tears form but he never got teary-eyed. He lay on the bottom of the pond and looked up at the sky. It was starting to become dark. Sasuke had been up there for hours. Suigetsu had to find a way to reach Sasuke. He looked around the pond. It was a big pond and there was an extremely shallow creek that poured into it. He decided that was the best area to go. He suppressed his chakra and hoped that Karin wouldn't notice him slipping away. As he went up the creek he paid attention to Kisame and the others. The shark-man's face was looking at the pond. He'd eventually try to find Suigetsu. The water ninja hurried up the creek and out of the others' visibility. Once he was in the clear he formed back into himself and ran up the hill. Once he reached the top he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was covered in dirt, blood and bruises. Itachi didn't look to good either, but he at least had Susanoo. Sasuke was backed up against the wall. Suigetsu wanted to rush down and save him. Itachi was walking closer and closer to Suigetsu's lover. The water ninja panicked. He jumped from where he was and nearly broke his leg. He ran but saw Itachi fall, and then Sasuke fell to his knees. He ran faster. Was it over? Was everything over? Did Sasuke really win? Sasuke saw someone approaching. He half expected it to be Itachi. When Suigetsu came into focus he smiled at him.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said softly. "How?"

"Easy! I turned into water and went up a creek!" Sasuke collapsed to the ground. Suigetsu sat down and pulled Sasuke into his arms. He cradled him and gently ran his fingers though Sasuke's hair. "Everything's okay now, we can just be together now." Sasuke took this as a sign. Suigetsu risked his life to get to Sasuke. They were meant for each other. He'd live a peaceful life for as long as he could with Suigetsu. They'd look out for each other. Who knows, maybe Sasuke would go back to Konoha with Suigetsu, that is if they didn't kill him on sight. He closed his eyes, too tired to think.

"Suigetsu, don't ever leave me," he said softly before passing out.

* * *

Short chapter I know. I'm sorry! So here is where the story is kind of got a chapter left unless you give me feedback on what should happen now. Here are some possible options.

1. adoption. 2. Confrontation with Konoha, Naruto and all. 3. Joining back up with Konoha and disbanding Team Hebi (which is about to become Taka) But keep Suigetsu at Sasuke's side. 4. Something you think that should happen? Feedback please?


	7. Forever

This took longer, but at the same time it is also longer. Nineish pages. I chose option 2 (so far) for the handful of chapters we've got left on this. I hope you have all been enjoying this! I'm also going to start writing up yet another SasukexSuigetsu. However it will be a little darker and SuiSasu...I'll give you a full summary when I figure out how to make a summary out of it. Right now it's very complicated. ENJOY !

* * *

**Needed**

**CH 7- Forever**

Suigetsu had carried Sasuke all the way back to where Kisame, Juugo and Karin were. Kisame looked slightly disgruntled and then with a smile, he left. Juugo and Karin crowded around Sasuke as he lay in Suigetsu's arms. "He's okay?" Karin asked unsure. She could feel his chakra but he looked so…

"Itachi took a lot out of him. But I think he'll be okay," Suigetsu said looking down warmly at the knocked out Uchiha. Suigetsu suppressed a giggle. Sasuke's mouth was slightly open and his eye brows were furrowed. He was cute even knocked out. "We should head in the direction of the nearest town."

"What about Itachi's body?" Juugo asked. "He's an Uchiha, if someone gets a hold of his eyes…"

"Go back and get it? We'll wait for you here," Suigetsu said. Juugo followed directions immediately. Karin looked at Sasuke in awe. She had thought he was invincible. Now here he was, weakened. He looked…human. Suigetsu sat down and rested Sasuke's head in his lap. He stroked at his face absent-mindedly. The world was gone. All that Suigetsu could see was Sasuke's perfect face. Karin gasped. She puffed her chest out and was about to scream at Suigetsu, but she didn't. Something about the way Suigetsu looked at Sasuke…it was real. She walked over to the pond and looked at her reflection. She took her glasses off to reveal her face. Her subtle features were nothing to marvel at, but she was better off than a lot of girls. She sighed looking back over at Suigetsu and Sasuke. They were so…perfect. Sasuke needed Suigetsu. She finally saw things clearly. Sasuke was always was patient with Suigetsu, and in turn Suigetsu did everything he could to help Sasuke. They needed each other. Without the other, they would be incomplete. She finally understood it. They were together and nothing could break that bond; not even her. She smiled and placed her glasses back on. She looked over her shoulder once more to see Suigetsu whispering something to Sasuke. She couldn't hear it, but she knew it was from his heart. Karin walked away from the pair and waited for Juugo at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Suigetsu to support Sasuke's weight in his arms. Juugo had asked about five times to carry Sasuke but Suigetsu always refused. He'd carry his love to the ends of the Earth, no matter what. Karin had been unusually silent. Juugo noticed she didn't once take a jab or spit an insult out at Suigetsu. The large man cocked his head to the side like a dog when it's confused. Something seemed to have changed inside Karin. She had a smile on her face. Juugo looked forward at Suigetsu and the weight in his arms. Juugo smiled. Maybe she had finally seen it? Maybe she had finally seen that they were made for each other. The village was further than Suigetsu had anticipated. He panted heavily and wished he had a bottle of water. Sasuke kept getting heavier and heavier. He wanted to let Juugo take him, but he couldn't bear to have Sasuke in someone else's arms. Sasuke's brow furrowed and went back into its pained position. Suigetsu whispered softly, "We'll be there soon, Sasuke. I promise." Karin stopped causing the other two to turn around and look at her.

"The Hidden Leaf!" she shouted.

"Shit! What do we do? We can't run!" Juugo exclaimed. Suigetsu sighed heavily.

"I broke my promise, do you forgive me?" he said softly to Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't show any signs of hearing him. "We're just going to have to fight."

"What about Sasuke?" Karin asked. "We have to look out for him!"

"Karin, stay with him. You'll get behind me and Juugo and we'll fight them off." The red-head nodded. Suigetsu placed Sasuke down against a tree. Karin kneeled down next to him. Sasuke gave no indication that he had even felt himself being lowered down. Karin checked his pulse. It was beating, but softly. Juugo and Suigetsu stood guard watching from all sides. They wouldn't let anyone touch Sasuke.

"They're almost here!" Karin said with panic laced in her words. "Sasuke…please wake up!" They heard the sounds of leaves rustle, they heard the twigs snap and give way under weight, they smelled the dog…and they saw they were completely outnumbered. Eight verses two.

"Sasuke! What did you do to Sasuke!" a blonde shouted. Suigetsu growled. How dare this boy accuse him of hurting the one he loved. Suigetsu took out his sword but Juugo placed a large hand on his shoulder. Suigetsu glared at the bigger man.

"Sasuke fought Itachi," Juugo calmly answered. Every eye went wide.

"Then he can come home now! Sasuke! Sasuke now you can come home!" the blonde yelled again.

"Sasuke can't hear you!" Karin yelled. "He's out cold!"

"He needs medical attention," a girl with white eyes and plum-coloured hair said softly. "His chakra isn't flowing right."

"We were getting him to the town over there when you so rudely got in our way!" Suigetsu spat. His voice was sharp and edgy; like his sword that was begging to cut through flesh.

"We're going with you! Sasuke will want to come back home now!" the blonde yelled again.

"No!" Suigetsu shouted. "Sasuke isn't going anywhere."

"Yes he is!" The blonde puffed out his chest and made himself look bigger than he actually was.

"Okay! Let's just agree that we all know nothing of his intentions and wait for him to wake up!" a boy with a collar up to his black sunglasses, and a hood over his head said. Everyone on his team looked at him in awe. Apparently he didn't shout much.

"You guys aren't following us," Suigetsu said. "I'll kill anyone that tries."

"Like you could take on all of us!" the blonde said pointing to his puffed out chest.

"I could take you easily!"

"Suigetsu! He's right," Juugo said. "Let's just allow them to come with us. If Sasuke doesn't want to go back with them then we'll work something out, but in the meantime, let's try not to get ourselves killed." Suigetsu lowered his sword, he went over to Sasuke and scooped him up gently, like he was handling a new born. He secured Sasuke in his arms and continued walking. The blonde rushed to walk next to Suigetsu. The water ninja wanted to bite his face off.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he announced like it actually mattered.

"That's great kid," Suigetsu said as he looked down at Sasuke's face. "Try to keep your blabbering voice down." Naruto wanted to protest but a man with a covered face and gravity-defying hair placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto remained silent. Suigetsu was panicking. What if Sasuke did want to leave him? What if he saw this annoying blonde guy and went, "Hey thanks guys for all that but I think I'm going to go home now!" Suigetsu hoped that he meant more to Sasuke than that.

"I guess we should get semi-familiar with each other. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I was Sasuke's teacher," the man with the mask said. Suigetsu gave him a curt nod.

"Orochimaru was Sasuke's teacher," Karin said. Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I was the original teacher. When he was still in the Leaf Village."

"Sasuke and I were best friends," Naruto said. Suigetsu eyed him up and down. Best friends huh?

"Hozuki Suigetsu, Sasuke's new best friend." The water ninja loved the way Naruto's eyes turned into slits at him. _That's right, be jealous._

"How did you all meet? I'm Hyuga Hinata by the way," the timid girl said as she played with her fingers. Karin smirked at her.

"Sasuke saved me from Orochimaru. I was one of his test subjects," Suigetsu said as he smiled gently down at Sasuke's face.

"Me too," Juugo said. "I'm Juugo by the way."

"Did he save you too?" Hinata asked Karin.

"Me? No…I was in charge of one of his hideouts."

"I'm Kiba! And might I say you smell nice," he said getting awfully close to Karin. She politely stepped away and stuck her nose up.

"Too young for me." Kiba's mouth practically dropped to the ground. Too young? Whatever!

"Aburame Shino, I wasn't on the last Sasuke retrieval team," the boy with the sunglasses and hood over his head said.

"He likes to bring that up a lot," Kiba said. Suigetsu looked behind him and noticed a girl with short pink hair. She had tears in her eyes. He briefly wondered if Sasuke had ever cared about her the way she obviously cared about him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Sasuke didn't care about anyone…well…except for him of course!

"Who are the rest of you?" Juugo asked. He was enjoying their company.

"I'm Sai!" a boy who slightly resembled Sasuke said. His smile was weird. Suigetsu thought it was almost forced.

"Yamato," a man with short brown hair said as he nodded politely to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

"Why are you crying?" Juugo asked as he noticed the girl with the pink hair. She wiped away her tears and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"Sakura loves Sasuke!" Naruto bluntly stated. Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. He didn't like her…not one bit.

"Shut up Naruto!" she said as she hit him hard on the head. Suigetsu acknowledged the girl was strong, but that didn't mean he had to change his mind about not liking her! They continued walking mostly in silence. The gates to the town were in sight finally. Suigetsu picked up his pace. He was worried about Sasuke. Naruto sped up as well to meet his pace. The water ninja wanted to run as fast as he could away from this kid. Suigetsu didn't want to just get away because the blonde was slightly annoying; he wanted to get away because he felt threatened. This was Sasuke's previous best friend. Suigetsu wondered if Sasuke still cared about him, or if he had completely abandoned his feelings for him. Then Suigetsu's mind travelled to the girl in the back who was crying. She loved…or possibly even still did love Sasuke. How did Sasuke feel about her? The water ninja knew Sasuke didn't care for girls, but did he at least love her as a friend? They entered the town with all eyes staring at them in confusion. A lot of people noticed the headbands the Leaf ninja were wearing and bowed respectively or quietly escaped into the sanctuary of their homes.

"I wonder if anyone can point us to the hospital," Kakashi said as he looked around at the people. He approached an old man with a potato sack over his back. He looked to be straining. Kakashi took the load off the man's back and placed it on his own. He smiled at the man. The elderly man smiled a toothless grin back. "Our friend needs immediate medical attention. Where is the hospital?"

"If you go three blocks down and take a right you should see the sign for it," the man answered.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up. I'm going to help this man out for a bit," Kakashi said. The man looked quite relieved. Suigetsu was walking as fast as he could without breaking into a run and all the while Naruto was still at his side. They followed the directions the man told them and approached the hospital.

"We can't all go in with Sasuke," Karin stated.

"I'm going in!" Naruto shouted.

"Well so am I!" Karin shouted back. Naruto puffed out his chest and got right up in Karin's face. "I'd back up if I were you," she growled.

"Naruto!" Yamato demanded. "Suigetsu should go in with him because he's been carrying him the entire way. We can wait out in the waiting room." Juugo nodded. He liked the idea.

"We should have someone from our side in there too!" Naruto whined. "I don't trust Suiwhatever."

"Suigetsu…" the water ninja said with daggers in his tone.

"You're right. That's why I think Sakura should go in as well," Yamato announced with a smile on his face. Sakura's eyes widened. Suigetsu glared at her but didn't protest. She moved to stand beside Suigetsu and they all walked into the hospital.

* * *

Checking in had been a long and slightly annoying process. Suigetsu didn't want to see anymore paperwork for the rest of his life. He sat quietly in the chair nearest to Sasuke's face. Sakura sat at the foot of the bed. They hadn't talked at all. They had to wait for a doctor to come in and check Sasuke out, then after the first check up, the doctor would begin any treatment necessary. Sakura kept sneaking glances at Suigetsu. She was slightly nervous about his presence. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were suspicious. What was he thinking? Suigetsu didn't take his eyes off Sasuke. He was so worried. He hated seeing Sasuke's face strained in pain. The doctor came in and both Suigetsu and Sakura stood up. "Good afternoon!" the doctor said with a bow. They bowed back. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a look at," the doctor looked at his clipboard. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. He better not forget Sasuke's name again…That only made him worry that the doctor would forget what he was even in for…and thus wouldn't receive proper treatment…Suigetsu mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He was being a little too paranoid. "Uchiha Sasuke. Please go into our café and get something to eat. I'm going to start treatment immediately after I look him over. He was in a serious battle right?"

"Yes, a very serious battle," Suigetsu answered. Sakura felt like she was going to start crying all over again.

"There is an inn just down the road. I'd suggest to you to check in there."

"I'm going to stay until I find out what his condition is," Suigetsu said firmly. The doctor nodded.

"Then please make yourself comfortable here." With that, they all bowed once again to each other. Suigetsu and Sakura made their way out of the room and found the rest of the group in the waiting area. Naruto stood up instantly.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. The doctor is now just looking him over," Sakura said. Naruto growled.

"This is a small hospital and I'm sure they are very understaffed here," Yamato said as he stood up. "Well shall we all go and get something to eat?"

"I'll stay here, you two can go with them if you want," Suigetsu said to Karin and Juugo.

"I'm going to stay too," Sakura said. Suigetsu looked out of the corner of his eye over to her. She was looking down at her shoes.

"Okay. We'll come back as soon as we're finished. Would you like us to bring either of you anything?" Kakashi asked. Suigetsu liked how nice they were. He couldn't believe Sasuke would be so full of anger and hatred when he grew up with these people, but then again, his past wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies. Sakura and Suigetsu sat down next to each other. Sakura felt extremely awkward. She wanted to speak with him. He had said he was Sasuke's new best friend. Were they really best friends?

"So Sasuke…he saved you?" she asked softly. Suigetsu at first thought he imagined her even speaking, but when he noticed she was looking at him he knew she had actually said something.

"Yeah, something like that. He just wanted me for protection originally though, to help him get to his brother."

"Is…"

"Yeah Itachi is dead." Sakura swayed her legs back and forth for a moment.

"Wait, you said "originally?" she asked.

"Well, we kind of…became close," Suigetsu had to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to be too insensitive. She was crying before after all. Wait…why didn't he want to just flat out say that they were in love? What did he care if she started to cry again and make a scene? He sulked at his own indecision.

"Sasuke was never very close to me. But then again, I understand why. I was annoying as all get out." Suigetsu smiled over at her. She blushed and smoothed her hair a bit.

"Yeah, it's easy to get on his nerves. When we first met I pushed it a lot. I think he took comfort in the fact that I could be annoying. Maybe I reminded him of you or something." Suigetsu started to panic. Was that really why Sasuke never get angry with him? Because he reminded him of this girl? Or was that just a coincidence? Suigetsu's heart thumped heavily and quickly. Did Sasuke love him for him? Or did he love the idea of him?

"I doubt it. He never really warmed up to anyone, except for maybe Naruto. But they were rivals and always went back and fourth at each other's throats. They had a huge fight once too. And then another one when Sasuke left. Naruto tried to stop him." Suigetsu looked at his shoes. So Sasuke had really been close to Naruto.

"Do you think he's going to want to go back?" Suigetsu asked softly. "If he went back…" Tears started to form in Suigetsu's eyes. Would Sasuke really leave him for Naruto and Sakura? Sakura took notice of the tears. She scooted closer to Suigetsu.

"You really care about him don't you?" she asked.

"You may be the only one who has any idea of how much," he answered. Her eyes widened. Did Sasuke feel the same way for him? Was that why Sasuke never paid any attention to girls?

"I don't know. I want him to. But…does he feel the same about you?"

"I think so. But then again I don't really know. He's so guarded. He hardly ever tells you how he really feels and when he does he can turn so fast on you it'll make your head spin."

"Well," Sakura smiled. "Has he kissed you?" Suigetsu blushed.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Do you sleep together?" Suigetsu's eyes widened. Sakura laughed. "I mean sleeping not…the other thing."

"Oh…well we do both of those anyway." Suigetsu laughed. Sakura giggled as well. She liked how open Suigetsu was. He was almost the complete opposite of Sasuke. His presence was confident and warm.

"What are the things he's told you?"

"That I'm not allowed to ever leave him and that he wants to…wait…why do you care?"

"Because if I know he really cares about you and is happy, then I'll be happy too, even if he doesn't come back to the village with us." Suigetsu smiled brightly. His heart fluttered and he wanted to hug the girl next to him...but he held back.

"Thanks," he said instead.

"I doubt Naruto will be so easy to convince though. He's been so determined to bring Sasuke back."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It was late at night and the rest of the group had already gone back to the inn to sleep. Naruto, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo had all remained. Naruto had been glaring all night at Suigetsu, Sakura had been scolding him about it, Karin and Juugo were playing cards and Suigetsu was trying to do his best not to scream at Naruto. The water ninja was looking over at the hall where the doctor would come out of to tell them how Sasuke was doing. After the group had come back from lunch the doctor came to inform them that his chakra flow had been disrupted and was causing him great discomfort and that he had to operate to open the vein that was blocked. It wasn't a dangerous procedure but if the doctor messed up even the smallest of errors, serious repercussions could occur. On the other side, he had also sustained a fair few lacerations, and some cracked ribs that would require low activity for awhile. Naruto went right up to Suigetsu and glared him in the face. "What!?" Suigetsu yelled. He was about ready to kill this kid.

"Sasuke's coming back with us!" Naruto said with a narrow gaze. Suigetsu growled.

"Naruto!" barked Sakura. "Sit down and shut up! It's late and we really don't feel like hearing it!"

"Don't you want him to come back though!?" he asked.

"I want whatever Sasuke wants," she said. Suigetsu smiled at her warmly. Maybe he did like her after all…

"Sakura! If Sasuke doesn't come back to the village then-"

"I know Naruto! Shut up!" Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow. What would happen if Sasuke didn't come back? The Hidden Leaf had been searching for him for awhile now and their mission was retrieval. Would it eventually change to eliminate? Missin-nins were dangerous because they knew the secrets behind their respective villages. Would the Leaf really decide that Sasuke needed to be dead? Suigetsu started to feel fidgety.

"I'm going for a walk," he said as he walked away. Karin and Juugo nodded. Naruto continued to glare. Sakura sighed heavily. She really wanted to beat up Naruto.

Suigetsu was out in the courtyard staring up at the starlit sky. He inhaled the scent of flowers and ammonia deeply. It was a strange smell, but comforting at least. It smelled fresh and clean. He was sitting next to the man-made pond watching the koi fish swim. He wanted Sasuke's surgery to be over. He needed to see him. His whole body craved Sasuke's touch. He missed his smell, his voice, his skin…

"Hey," said a female voice. Suigetsu snapped out of his trance to see Sakura standing on the other side of the pond.

"Hey," Suigetsu said softly.

"I'm sorry about Naruto. I know he can be really annoying."

"I don't know how Sasuke put up with him. The Sasuke I know would gut him."

"Sasuke was mean to him from time to time. But he always was smirking when he was." Sakura sat down on one of the rocks that lined the koi pond.

"Sasuke…he's a missing-nin…" Suigetsu stated.

"He is," Sakura confirmed.

"Your village has been patient with him so far. But that won't continue will it?"

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama, our hokage, she's kind and forgiving. She was responsible for the original Sasuke retrieval mission."

"But it failed. He's gotten stronger. And he's an Uchiha."

"It…would probably be beneficial for him to come back. Tsunade-sama has been waiting for Sasuke to kill Itachi. If he doesn't come back…I don't know what she'll decide."

"My village was never kind and forgiving. I can't even imagine a kind mizukage."

"Blood Mist Village," Sakura confirmed. "But I thought they had stopped that training technique?"

"They did, but I was trained under someone who had previously been trained under that method."

"Ouch. Did you have to…kill someone close to you?"

"I ran away before that could happen. They wanted me to go up against my own brother. He's one of the swordsmen of the Mist Village. That's when Orochimaru pretended to offer me help and then proceeded to experiment on me like a lab rat." Sakura made a pained face. She was really lucky to be from the Leaf. They're methods were kinder, but they were still a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm sorry, about Orochimaru; that must have been really painful."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have met Sasuke if he hadn't taken me."

"Hey you guys come on! Sasuke is awake!" Naruto yelled. Juugo and Karin were behind him motioning for Suigetsu and Sakura to come over. Suigetsu's eyes widened. He jogged over to them and they all proceeded as a group to Sasuke's room.

The room was small and cramped, much like the room Suigetsu had to stay in when he got injured. Sasuke's eyes immediately locked with his. Suigetsu's heart melted. He wanted to kiss those pale lips and bring their colour back. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and scampered up to sit next to him. "You killed Itachi! Now you can come back!" Sasuke didn't say anything.

"When we were taking you here they found us. We couldn't fight them with you like that. They've been really kind to us so far," Suigetsu said. Sasuke looked away from Suigetsu and stared out the window. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand how persistent Naruto is," Sasuke said. Naruto gave a cheesy grin. Sakura blushed. "Who is all here?" He directed the question to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, me and Naruto."

"Hm." Suigetsu sat down on the foot of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke smiled warmly at him. Karin and Juugo both smiled. Naruto looked around the room displaying a very confused expression. Sakura looked away. Their affection for each other was almost palpable. She could never ask for them to separate. An idea started to form in her head…she would need to talk to Suigetsu about it before she said anything to anyone else.

"You're coming back with us right?" Naruto asked. His voice was softer and held a hit of worry behind it. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. He sighed.

"You're such a dork," Sasuke said sighing. Naruto laughed. "I need to talk to Suigetsu alone. Could you all leave us alone for a bit?" Juugo, Karin and Sakura left without question. Naruto lingered for a minute. "I'm not running away Naruto. I'm in no condition to run away." Naruto nodded and left the room.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry," Suigetsu said as he crawled over and sat on his legs in front of Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke ran a hand though Suigetsu's white hair.

"You're hair is so silky," he said with a hint of a smile behind his features. Suigetsu shot him a very confused look. "It's over. It's all finally over." Sasuke pulled Suigetsu into him. The water ninja curled up in Sasuke's arms. He placed his head on the boy's chest.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Suigetsu asked as he curled his fingers around Sasuke's hand.

"I don't know. What can I do? Naruto won't let me go." Suigetsu's body froze and he felt sick to his stomach. Did that mean Sasuke was going to leave him?

"So you're going back to them? No questions asked?" Suigetsu shot up and backed away from Sasuke. "After everything we've been though, you're-"

"I'm not leaving you Suigetsu!" Sasuke interrupted. "Come back with me?" The words floated around Suigetsu's head in a haze. Go to the Hidden Leaf…a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist? Wouldn't that cause trouble?

"I'm not from the Leaf," Suigetsu stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you can't go I won't go. We'll be hunted forever, but I don't care. We'll find some small island with a small culture on and live there. If anything goes wrong, we'll leave it."

"Sasuke," Suigetsu said. He once again crawled over and straddled Sasuke. He laced his hands behind Sasuke's neck and bent in for a kiss. His whole body chilled. He deepened the kiss with his tongue as he explored Sasuke's familiar mouth. Sasuke's hands cupped Suigetsu's butt and squeezed lightly. Suigetsu giggled. Sasuke moved his hands to rest on Suigetsu's hips. The water ninja broke the kiss.

"If we can go there, then I'll follow you."

"I love you so much Suigetsu, you just don't even understand." Suigetsu laughed at the statement.

"I love you too Sasuke. More than you'll ever know."

"We're so cheesy," Sasuke stated with a smirk. Suigetsu bent down for another kiss as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in Sasuke's room. Suigetsu didn't like how he could barely move without bumping into someone else. They knew why they were all there. Just no one wanted to bring it up first. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm better, thank you. I think I'll be able to get out of here today."

"You shouldn't over-exert yourself," Kakashi scolded. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Once his teacher, always his teacher.

"Are you going to come back with us! Or do I have to drag you?" Naruto asked the question that everyone wanted to ask, but didn't have the guts for fear of the answer. Sasuke remained silent and then he looked at Suigetsu.

"I'll only go if Suigetsu is allowed as well. He's a missing-nin from the Mist, so I know that could potentially cause trouble between the two villages, but if he doesn't go, I won't go. And we'll disappear." Kakashi weighed the situation.

"What about your other squad members?" he asked.

"I had somewhere else to be anyway," Karin said.

"I don't have a village…" Juugo said sadly.

"I'll talk to the hokage about admitting both Juugo and Suigetsu in. In the meantime, you should rest and we should send half the team back."

"I'm not leaving without Sasuke!" Naruto announced.

"I know that Naruto," Kakashi said. "Captain Yamato will go back with Shino, Kiba and Hinata. I'll stay here with Sai, Naruto and Sakura."

"It'll be like the old Team Seven! With the new Seven member!" Naruto announced. Sai gave a shy smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suigetsu giggled. Naruto was starting to grow on him.

"Yamato, relay the message that Sasuke will come back under the condition that Juugo and Suigetsu are to also be admitted into the village. Send word immediately when she gives you an answer." Yamato nodded and left with all that were assigned to return to Konoha.

"Sasuke, get some rest, really," Kakashi said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Naruto and Sakura, I'd like to speak with you, come on."

"Sasuke," Karin said. He loved over at her. "Thank you for allowing me to travel with you."

"Thank you for coming with me," Sasuke answered.

"Come on, I'll see you out of the town," Juugo said. Karin smiled one last time over her shoulder at both Suigetsu and Sasuke. She was happy knowing that they had each other. And to think, she used to hate Suigetsu…

"We're alone finally!" Sasuke said as he pulled Suigetsu into him.

"Sasuke! Watch your ribs!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Sasuke giggled and left a trail of feather-light kisses down Suigetsu's throat and gently bit down on his collar bone.

"My ribs are fine," he said between kisses. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He was worried about what would happen next, but at least he knew one thing for sure and without a doubt; Sasuke wasn't going anywhere without him. Ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it! A few chapters left until I start my darker SuiSasu fic!! Review please!!

(ps I started to fall asleep while editing this. so if there is still some error...I'm sorry. I'm so tired!)


	8. Gone

Well...that took awhile. Sorry life happened. YAY update!

* * *

**CH 8- Gone  
**

"No. No, absolutely not! Not going to happen! I'm not going to endanger Konoha for the sake of a missing-nin's happiness!" Tsunade said as she crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest.

"Sasuke said that if Suigetsu doesn't come, he doesn't come," Captain Yamato answered calmly.

"Then we'll hunt him down and force him back without him," Tusnade said as she sat down and rubbed at her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. "Why's this ninja so important to him anyway?"

"Sasuke says he's his best friend. He was adamant about Suigetsu coming back with him. Sasuke won't come here without him, and if we drugged him and forced him back, I'm sure Suigetsu would try to follow and just take him back. If we decline Sasuke's wishes then we should just execute both of them. Or contact the Hidden Mist and see what they want to do about Suigetsu."

"Execute…" Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Naruto would never stop shouting at me. I can only take so much of him already."

"I cannot advise you on this matter. I was merely sent back to relay this message to you." Yamato bowed and then left the room. He sighed sadly. He had never worked with Sasuke, but he knew he was strong and that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had strong feelings for him. He hoped Tsunade made the right decision.

* * *

Suigetsu woke up to the sun shining though the blinds just at the right angle for him to be blinded. He groaned and turned into Sasuke. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around him sleepily. "Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nn?"

"You asleep?"

"Nnnn."

"I love you," Suigetsu said kissing the other boy on the collar bone. Sasuke smiled but he didn't open his eyes. "I'm going to get up now." Sasuke's arms tightened around the water ninja. Suigetsu giggled. "Wake up and let's take a shower together!" Sasuke opened one eye.

"I almost think that would be hazardous to my health," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked utterly confused.

"Because I'd want to make love to you," Sasuke said before placing a kiss on Suigetsu's forehead. Suigetsu flashed a toothy grin. He loved hearing those words. He loved hearing that Sasuke cared. He loved everything about it.

"You'll just have to resist me, come on and get up!" Suigetsu tried to worm his way out of Sasuke's arms but the Uchiha just squeezed harder. "Can't…breathe…Sa-"

"I don't wanna get up!" Sasuke pouted as he released Suigetsu and turned over. He winced in pain as his ribs pushed against the coils in the mattress.

"Fine don't get up. But I'm going to take a shower." Suigetsu stood up and went over to the bathroom. He turned the water on and proceeded doing his daily morning routine. Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the bed. Fine…he'd wake up. He winced again as his ribs seared with a sharp pain. Once the pain subsided he stood up. Itachi really had messed him up…Itachi…he was finally dead. He was finally gone. Sasuke sighed and tried to feel anything different. He didn't feel more powerful, he didn't feel happier…he didn't feel…anything. Nothing was different. He loved Suigetsu before he had killed Itachi…he didn't love Suigetsu stronger…but he didn't love him any less. What had changed? Anything? Sasuke walked into the bathroom, all the while holding onto his side. His ribs ached horridly. He slipped out of his hospital gown and stepped into the shower. Suigetsu felt a pair of arms snake around his body. He turned his head and kissed Sasuke lovingly on the lips. Sasuke nuzzled his nose against Suigetsu's.

"Good morning," Suigetsu said with a toothy grin. Sasuke smirked. He ran his fingers though Suigetsu's wet hair and pulled the other closer to him. Their foreheads rested against each other. Sasuke didn't move, or say anything and in turn neither did Suigetsu. They just looked at each other. They didn't have to express anything, they just knew. They each knew how much they cared for each other. Suigetsu broke the stare by kissing the tip of Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke laughed lightly, "Good morning."

* * *

Tsunade looked out her window that overlooked all of Konoha. What was she going to do? She wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village but she couldn't risk a war with the Hidden Mist. Why was he so adamant about this one person? Juugo was a different story. She could allow him in with no problem. Granted that he'd be under surveillance twenty four-seven and have bars on all his windows and doors that locked from the outside… Tsunade had looked up Suigetsu's file. He was a gifted fighter and currently a high-risk missing-nin. He mysteriously disappeared a few years back right before he was to become one of the Swordsmen of the Mist village. The Mist had even sent out tracker ninjas to capture him and bring him back, but they never found him. His case was closed and he was pronounced dead. Tsunade figured he had to of been with Orochimaru all these years then or the trackers would have found him. That would make sense because Sasuke knew him. "He's…just too dangerous…"

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke as he lay back on the hospital bed. His hair was wet and his cheeks were flushed. He looked absolutely stunning. Suigetsu traced Sasuke's lips lightly with his pointer finger. Sasuke slipped his tongue out and enveloped Suigetsu's finger in his mouth. He gently sucked on the finger, causing Suigetsu's eyes to haze over.

"Can I eat you?" Sasuke said seductively. Suigetsu's cheeks flushed.

"Who knew that watching someone suck on a finger could be so arousing," Suigetsu breathed. Sasuke pulled Suigetsu into the bed. Suigetsu straddled the Uchiha. "Your ribs…"

"We won't do anything too much. I just need you right now." Suigetsu smiled. He allowed Sasuke to pull his face closer to his. Their lips brushed softly against each other's. Sasuke closed the distance and pressed his lips roughly against Suigetsu's. He slipped his tongue into the water ninja's mouth. Their tongues danced together, rolling at just the right moment and lapping softly at each other. Sasuke's hands travelled down to Suigetsu's butt where he began tracing his fingernails, feather-light up and down Suigetsu's spine. Suigetsu shivered. He felt his skin prickle everywhere as goosebumps appeared on his white skin.

"Sa-"

"I'm not hurting." Sasuke pulled Suigetsu closer to him. Their hips crashed into each other. Sasuke winced in pain as his ribs seared. Suigetsu tried to pull away; he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. The Uchiha, stubborn as ever, didn't allow Suigetsu to move away. He placed his hands firmly against Suigetsu's shoulder blades and held him in place. "Relax, you're not hurting me," Sasuke said as he licked Suigetsu's cheek lightly. Sasuke claimed Suigetsu's mouth once again. Teeth clashed, tongues darted. Sasuke could taste blood in his mouth. He had nicked Suigetsu's teeth. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Suigetsu's. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"I did hurt you," Suigetsu said innocently. He looked away in defeat.

"I hurt me. I just used your teeth," Sasuke corrected. Suigetsu licked the blood away from Sasuke's mouth.

"I think we should stop. You're not in any condition for this." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was seriously getting tired of being told what he could and could not do. The Uchiha moved, lightening quick, and before Suigetsu could protest he was under Sasuke with his back facing up.

"I'm in perfect condition for this," Sasuke said. His voice was raspy and Suigetsu shivered. It sounded almost dangerous. Sasuke took two of his fingers and coated them with salvia.

"Sasuke! I really think this is a bad idea!" Suigetsu squirmed under him. This was bad. Suigetsu could see blood seeping though Sasuke's bandages on his stomach. "You need time to recover from your surgery!"

"Suigetsu, shut up." Suigetsu held back the tears as Sasuke roughly inserted his fingers inside him. The Leaf ninja didn't bother to start with only one finger. He was angry at Suigetsu. He was a big boy. He could make his own decisions. He moved his fingers roughly around, spreading them as far as possible. Suigetsu allowed silent tears to fall from his eyes. How could this be happening? It wasn't like he didn't want to make love with Sasuke…but this wasn't love. This was anger, sex and desperation; and it was all to make a point. Sasuke wanted to prove Suigetsu wrong and the water ninja knew that. But he was worried. He felt the warm blood trickling down his back from Sasuke's surgery. This was bad. Sasuke removed his fingers from inside of Suigetsu and moved down. He saw his blood pooling on Suigetsu's spine, but he didn't care. He used his knees to hold Suigetsu's legs down. Suigetsu started to squirm. How could Sasuke be so reckless? "Suigetsu! Stop it!"

"No! You're bleeding! Sasuke look at yourself!" Sasuke looked down at his bandages, yes there was blood, but he had bled that much before. It didn't hurt…which was the weird thing. He couldn't feel anything actually. All he felt was his throbbing member begging to be inside Suigetsu's warm body.

"I'm fine Suigetsu. Just relax." Suigetsu rocked from side to side violently. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to allow his instincts take over his rational thinking.

"The doctor said that it wasn't exactly dangerous but any little wrong move could have serious repercussions! You could lose your ability to perform jutsu! Sasuke stop this! I get it! You're an adult but you should listen to me!" Sasuke let go of Suigetsu. The water ninja shot up and turned around. His purple eyes were burning with anger and he couldn't control his tears anymore. What Sasuke was doing to him…it was painful. He could feel the white-hot pain where Sasuke's fingernails had roughly scraped inside of him. His legs were red from where Sasuke had placed all his weight on him. Sasuke had every intention of raping him…

"Why? Why should I listen to you? Last time I checked you didn't run my life! And if you think for a second that just because I've fucked you means you have a free ticket to control me, you've got a serious wake up call coming." The anger that Sasuke was displaying was frightening. His eyes were cold and murderous. His whole body radiated hatred and furry. Suigetsu hung his head and started sobbing heavily.

"How can you be so gentle and so cruel the next?" he asked between sobs. Sasuke didn't respond. He stared at his broken lover. He looked at his fingers. There was blood on them…Suigetsu's blood. He looked away from the broken boy and at the window. Maybe…maybe he wasn't capable of really loving someone. He was selfish, cruel, most likely bi-polar, and a complete introvert. Was someone like him really meant to love and be loved back? Suigetsu was warm, funny, albeit a little murderous, but he was kind and self-sacrificing. Sasuke would never lay his life down for anyone…not even Suigetsu. A sharp pain exploded on the side of Sasuke's face. He could feel his blood rushing under his skin to the pained area. It radiated with heat and seared in pain. Suigetsu was staring at him with murderous eyes. Yes…this was what Sasuke wanted to see. He wanted to see Suigetsu for what he really was. He loved that hatred that displayed itself so violently in Suigetsu's eyes.

Suigetsu breathed hard. His hand stung from slapping Sasuke. He glared in anger at his lover. Why was he ignoring him? How could Sasuke sit there and not listen to a thing he was saying? Why wasn't he listening to him? Suigetsu was pouring his heart out to the Uchiha and he insisted on spacing out. "I think we should break up," Sasuke said. "I'm not good for you." Suigetsu's resolve faltered. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I'm going back to Konoha, and you're not coming with me. Please leave." Suigetsu's throat clamped. A lump had formed in his stomach. The world was suddenly spinning and all his senses heightened to their maximum. He felt his head bang against what looked to be the tile of the hospital. His vision was darkening. The last thing he felt was another's lips pressed to his own. Then all was silent and black.

* * *

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be walking around yet!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sasuke had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping. Someone was always telling him what to do…

"I'm fine. I've decided I'm going to go back to Konoha…now…and without Suigetsu."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. He closed his…book. This was more important than a porn romance.

"I broke up with him." The words slipped before Sasuke could even think about what he was saying. Well there's one way to come out. Kakashi's eye widened and then drooped down to its usual gaze.

"Oh, so that's what was going on. Well, what really happened?" Sasuke didn't want to say why. He tried to force Suigetsu to have sex with him and got angry…he thought things and said things he shouldn't have and now he couldn't go back. He wouldn't go back. Suigetsu was better off without him.

"We got into a fight and I could just tell that we wouldn't work out," Sasuke lied. He had to restrain himself from turning around. Suigetsu didn't need him. Suigetsu was better off without him…he was…wasn't he? Suigetsu needed someone who was soft, caring and compassionate. He didn't need Sasuke. Sasuke was cold, harsh and unpredictable. The Uchiha knew he wasn't good enough. Suigetsu deserved better…he deserved a lot better.

"Well, that's one way to look at it," Kakashi said. Sasuke cocked one eyebrow at him. "You had a fight. How many times have you fought before?"

"One big fight. We've had plenty of arguments though, but that was before we started dating."

"You let go because you're afraid. Exposing emotion and giving yourself to someone else is a big step for you. Look deep inside yourself, if you regret it even the slightest bit, go back."

"People always regret it when they first break up," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Do they? Or is that what you want to believe?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his book once more. Sasuke looked back at the hospital. He had kind of just left without even checking out with a doctor…

"I don't want to go back," Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed and closed his book once more.

"I'll gather up the other three and we'll be on our way then. What about Juugo?"

"He should stay with Suigetsu." Kakashi nodded and left. Sasuke leaned against a tree. His ribs hurt still, but not nearly as bad as they did before. He didn't want to go back into that hospital. He could stand the pain for now. Once he got to Konoha all would be better.

* * *

Suigetsu opened his eyes slowly. The room was blurry. He could make out the tile floor that he was smashed up against. He could see the bed that Sasuke was previously on…Sasuke…Suigetsu got up slowly. His head ached. Where was Sasuke? "So it wasn't a dream…he's really gone." Suigetsu clenched his fists. His heart sank. He had never felt so alone. "Was it really because I didn't have sex with him? Or was there something else there that I just couldn't see?" He used the side table to steady himself as he got up on his feet. He wavered momentarily. The door to the room opened. Suigetsu's heart jumped. Sasuke! A nurse came in…when she noticed Sasuke wasn't in the room she sported a mildly confused look.

"Is he in the bathroom?"

"He's gone," Suigetsu said defeated. "I don't know where he went to. I fainted." The nurse nodded and left the room quickly. Suigetsu guessed she was going to inform the doctor. He walked out of the room. He felt like he was walking in slow motion as other people buzzed by him. His senses dulled and his eyes hazed. He kept picturing Sasuke from the corners of his eyes. He knew where he was going. He'd just have to follow.

* * *

Konoha was much different from when Sasuke was there. He looked around at all the new buildings and roads that were under construction. Naruto was beaming. As Team Seven walked into Konoha people stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. "He's so beautiful." "Isn't that the Uchiha?" "I heard he killed Orochimaru!" "How could something so perfect be so deadly?" He rolled his eyes. Of course there would be gossip. Wonderful.

"Sasuke! Hellooooooo! Are you listening?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist tightly causing Naruto to wince.

"Get your hand away from me," he said. His voice was null and distant. Naruto moved his hand away. "I wasn't listening."

"You're going to stay with me, is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"I've got a home here," Sasuke stated.

"Not exactly…" Kakashi interjected. "Remember when Orochimaru attacked the village? Well you remember the Uchiha residences getting destroyed; well without an Uchiha here…we never fixed it."

"Wonderful," Sasuke stated. "I'm going to stay with you Kakashi." Kakashi's eye widened.

"Wha! Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"I can't stand you," Sasuke said as he walked away from Naruto. Sakura looked away. Suigetsu…she wondered how he was feeling. Was he going to be okay? She wished she could comfort him. She knew how much he cared for Sasuke. Sasuke felt bad for being so cold, but he couldn't feel…anything. He felt completely lost and hopeless. Being mean to Naruto was the only way to keep moving. He didn't want to break down…and he certainly didn't want to cry…not here.

"Well, I guess you can stay with me," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "But I've got a small apartment, so it may be a little cramped."

"That's fine. Where is it?"

"Not so fast Sasuke. We've got to go meet with Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said pulling the boy's collar so he'd stop moving. Sasuke wanted to turn around and slice his face off but he didn't. Instead he stepped in tow behind his former sensei. _'Suigetsu…I'm so sorry.'

* * *

_

I seem to be on an angst/sex run...dont worry! things have to get better!!_  
_

This potentially has 1 or 2 more chapters!!! Review pleaseee!_  
_


End file.
